The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .
1. Clow-dy Days Ahead . . .

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! [Inspired by Bare Naked Ladies - One Week]  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part One: Clow-dy Days Ahead . . .  
  
  
  
Let us begin our harrowing tale of mystery and intrigue, of bravery and valour, of golf clubs and soap bars . . . centuries before it all started.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and twenty eight . . ." a quiet voice drawled delightedly.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and twenty nine . . ."  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and thirty . . ."  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"Two Thousand, one hundred and thirty one . . ." he gazed over the meadow from his tree, and restrained himself from laughing out loud. The young guardian laced his hands behind his shoulder length hair, //One day it's going to be as long as the Master's// he thought determinedly. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself with hair down to his feet.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and thirty two . . . I'm impressed, Keroberos, two whole hours. Non-stop."  
  
"Hic! Uru-hic-sei!" Growled the lion-cub.  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and thirty three, no, I won't *and*, two thousand, one hundred and thirty four . . ." Yue swung his feet off the branch, and stretched his wings. He chuckled, and outstretched his palm. A cool blue orb began to form there. He concentrated harder. Icicles started to form within the blue orb.  
  
"Hic!" Hiccupped Keroberos loudly.  
  
The orb exploded with a tiny glassy shattering noise. "Keroberos! You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Hic! This, hic! Is all, hic! Your! Hic! Fault! Hic!"  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and forty!" Yue said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Oh," she promised, "I will."  
  
Small messy palms stuck out into the air, "I'm totally serious." He said peering at the girl through his spectacles  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
"I mean it Ruby; give him some time to adjust."  
  
She nodded harder, "Oh ho, ho, I will!" And stuck out her hands again to receive the tiny bundle that was about to be passed to her safekeeping.  
  
Clow straightened. She blinked at him, "Ruby, wash your hands first, they're all sticky."  
  
As he looked down on her, the girl ran off quickly, pink hair streaming behind her. He shook his head quietly and looked down at the small purring bundle in his hands.  
  
"So what shall we call you then?" He muttered quietly to the blue furred cat. He moved to his study's window to get some inspiration, smiling gently at the tiny being he'd finished creating, "I know, how about Spinner?" the small kitten looked at him and shook its head, "No. . . Then how about Spinel Sun? That rolls off the tongue quite nicely." The kitten nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
When he looked up, the smile faded slowly from his lips.  
  
Outside, in the grounds of his mansion, thousands of bubbles floated across the lawn.  
  
He smiled helplessly, Yue, by far the most troublesome of the three, had struck again with his favourite joke, the soap-bar. He wondered what Keroberos had done this time, to warrant Yue's . . . *spirited* attention. He shook his head and looked down at the sleeping furry form of Spinel Sun. Three of his four guardians were already proving to be quite a hand full, and he wondered how this fourth would be like.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiieeee!!" Ruby came running back into the room. She was soaking wet.  
  
Clow Reed sighed. Only months had passed since he had created Yue and Keroberos, weeks since Ruby Moon, and now, days since this new one. He hoped this one would be a calming influence on Ruby, who could be the devil incarnate should the desire to prank one of the other two take hold.  
  
But her pranks were quite the firecracker next to the raging infernos that Yue and Keroberos could conjure when one angered the other.  
  
He sighed again as he watch Ruby storm out into the grounds to reek revenge on whoever had the audacity-- //probably Yue again// he mused -- to pull the same ice-cold-bucket-of-water-over-door- prank twice in one week.  
  
  
  
Months elapsed, then years, and then finally decades. The Reed mansion was home to many, many happy memories that were sometimes painful (like the time Ruby conjured up a huge mouse trap and caught Keroberos' tail in it), sometimes revengeful, (like the time after the mousetrap, Keroberos stole all of Yue's clothes while he was sleeping and threw them out the window into a pond, believing Yue was responsible for the trap. Yue, then a handsome young man with waist length hair, had to spend the next couple of days wearing one of Clow's old robes while Clow insisted on cleaning the clothes manually, without magic) and sometimes just plain weird (like the time Clow magicked a fairground to amuse them and then Yue threw Spinel Sun into a candy floss machine for no apparent reason other than the fact Spinel was small, and the machine was just *there*. It was then the others found out about Spinel's *slight* problem with sugar when he flew around the grounds, spitting out Ruby energy beams, demanding more sugar.).  
  
Ah, yes, many, many, many happy memories.  
  
And of course, they all found out about each other's strengths and weakness, and the pranks became bigger and more elaborate until one day . . .  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NOT BY THE FUR ON MY CHINY CHIN-CHIN!" Keroberos roared as he flew past the Master's study, rapidly followed by an incensed Ruby Moon.  
  
Clow peered up briefly from the Clow Card he was working on. He chuckled at the ruckus, much as he loved the quiet solitude of his study, he adored the sound of his now 'grown up' guardians playing. He glanced over at the more studious, quiet guardians curled up on the window seat.  
  
"My dear brother, I think you'll find it was Rembrandt."  
  
"I think you'll find you're wrong."  
  
"I postulate you'll find that *you*, in fact, are the one who is wrong."  
  
"It's not Rembrandt."  
  
"Tis."  
  
"Tisn't"  
  
"Fine, we ask the Master." That was Yue's defence to every argument over who was right, since Yue was -nearly- always right.  
  
"Go on then, he'll just tell you it wasn't Rembrandt."  
  
Clow opened his mouth to tell them not to involve him but was interrupted by:  
  
"ARRRGH!! LEMME GO!" Howled Keroberos, "UNHAND MY TAIL, YOU POSSESSED BAKA!!"  
  
"SAY PLEASE AND I MAY CONSIDER IT!" screamed the butterfly winged young woman.  
  
The lion sprinted into the room, dragging behind him rather harried Ruby.  
  
"REMBRANDT!"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! IT ISN'T REMBRANDT!!"  
  
"OH! YOU WOULDN'T RECOGNISE FINE ART IF BEETHOVEN HIT YOU WITH A PIANO!"  
  
"*MASTER CLOW!!*" The four suddenly turned on Clow, with enough force to make him jump. The purple ink spilled all over his desk and splashed all over the Clow Card he had been designing, he picked up to ruined card to see if it was at all salvageable. He sighed; it wasn't such a loss, as he seriously doubted that anyone would ever need an Algebra card. He tossed it into the wastepaper basket, and waited to see who would start the argument about whose fault it was. Last time it had been Ruby accusing Keroberos, the time before it had been Yue accusing Keroberos, and this time it would be . . .  
  
"Oh, now, look what you did Keroberos," sneered Spinel.  
  
"Me? I've only just come in," Hollered Keroberos "AND GET THIS THING OFF MY TAIL!!"  
  
"I'm not a thing; I'm a gorgeous little girl." Ruby instantly leg go and leapt to her own defence.  
  
"Ha! You're no more a girl than Keroberos is a cultured connoisseur of the Opera." Yue told her haughtily.  
  
"And if I knew what he just said I'm sure I would agree with him." //Ah!// thought Clow, //This is new. . . // They were fighting on sides rather than their usual all-out scraps.  
  
"Oh, you would! Only because he *acts* so smart . . . he can't even recognise a Rembrandt!"  
  
"I haven't got a clue what Suppi-chan on about but he's spot on!" cheered Ruby.  
  
Clow pulled his key out, and muttered a few words that were lost under the latest of the increasingly violent quarrels the four were storming up recently. Their personalities were clashing harder than ever before, and each seemed to take delight in the others' deficiencies. They didn't seem to understand what it was like to be tolerant of the others' slight failings.  
  
Suddenly there was peace in the room. "Thank you Silent," he nodded gratefully, "You may return."  
  
The woman curtsied elegantly and returned to her card form.  
  
The powerful magician tuned to address the hushed guardians, "I know there is nothing in this life I can do to make you understand each other, but maybe there is something I can do for your next Masters . . ."  
  
The four stared at their Master quizzically as he cast an unfamiliar enchantment. A spell that would lie dormant until the four supernatural guardians were to be reunited once more . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!! I'M BAAACK!!  
  
Yue: What the hell was that all about? What's this about Keroberos and me growing up with them?! And I was never a child!  
  
DrM: I know, I know! But it's such a kawaii idea that I simply had to do it!! And it would also make more sense for the rest of the story!  
  
Yue: Hmmm, as long as my hair doesn't have to suffer any more abuse I'll be happy.  
  
DrM: Oh, I can promise that it won't be only your hair that will suffer.  
  
Yue: [sighs] At least tell me something of similar implications happens to Keroberos.  
  
DrM: That's for me to know and you and minna-chan to find out . . .  
  
Yue: Remind them to R&R.  
  
DrM: Oh yeah! Please R&R! I love it! All writers love it! Everybody loves-  
  
Yue: --and that all the time we have, thanks for reading!! Ja-ne!! 


	2. Saturday – Doyoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part two: Saturday - Doyoobi  
  
  
  
Consider . . . if you will, the day began thus: that a cherry haired magical being, a . . . *Moon* guardian, if you will, awoke up one day, in her pink bed, located in her cherry-pink bedroom, and bounced over to her cherry-wood wardrobe. Let's believe that this being was the owner of, say, well over a thousand varied outfits and accessories from the diverse periods of her six-century existence. Suppose this being; having flicked through various artefacts, suddenly cried out aloud, "I haven't got a thing to wear . . . WAI!! Shopping trip time!"  
  
  
  
In a large, creepy house in Tomoeda, such a thing did indeed happened . . . as Spinel Sun, companion to this Cherry haired being, was waking in his own room, just down the corridor.  
  
  
  
"Suppi-chan!! Wakie, wakie!!" Ruby Moon sang delightedly, at the top of her voice as she burst into the room.  
  
Spinel Sun had hardly enough time to truly register what was happening and raise his head before he was yanked, //Rather *rudely*!// he thought, out of bed and whirled around the room by his tail. Considering he was in his full form, this was quite a feat of strength but Spinel wasn't that surprised. Ruby Moon, despite claiming to be a *frail* little girl, had the strength of a healthy, young man . . . who was magical, and had wings.  
  
"Gahka!" He almost choked as the room whizzed past his eyes, at a helter- skelter pace.  
  
"Waaaakieeeeeee! Waaaakieeee!!" Ruby continued to sing, adding to the nausea he felt starting in his stomach.  
  
Only when he began to feel like he was going to throw up, did she finally let him go, roughly dropping him on the floor.  
  
Once he had been safely deposited, the mysterious indigo panther attempted first to stand, which was too hard as the room was spinning too much, then found that sitting was probably the safer option. He fell a little ungraciously on his rump as he tried to focus on one of the three . . . no, four . . .no . . .yes . . .yes, *three*, three Ruby Moon's in front of him. It was difficult to tell since all three of them were bouncing rather excitedly in front of him and refused to stay still.  
  
He shook his head. //Nope, that made it worse// he thought as the three Ruby Moons became six.  
  
"Oooh!" He sighed. He shut his eyes, not willing to see any more.  
  
"Guess what?!" Ruby squealed happily.  
  
"What?" His shoulders slumped; only once a month did Ruby ever ask him this after their morning ritual. He knew perfectly what the 'what' was. Ruby wanted to go on a-  
  
"Shopping trip! I haven't got a thing to wear and I really need to keep up with today's fashion, I don't want to get left behind, because as we all know, I'm the only guardian that has to live an outside life and if I'm not right there on the cutting edge of fashion, then people will start getting- "  
  
He held up a paw to stop her. He knew this speech off by heart.  
  
"Ruby, get out of my room--" He opened his eyes, at least the number of Ruby Moon's he was now seeing was a more reasonable number. "-And take the other two of you with you . . . "  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, elsewhere in Tomoeda . . .  
  
"OI! YUKI!!"  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito looked up briefly from the meat bun he was eating to see Kinotomo Touya cycling toward his home.  
  
"Ohayo, To-ya-kun!" Yuki laughed and waved from his roof.  
  
It was an elegant autumn afternoon, and many of nature's colourful designs were displayed. He taken to the roof because there was no way he could have possibly truly appreciate the true beauty of the autumn exhibit from the ground.  
  
Yukito smiled and knew that part of that reasoning had come from Yue.  
  
Yue.  
  
The other version of him . . . or was he the other version of Yue? Tsukishiro Yukito was still coming to terms with the notion that his being, his soul had two outlets.  
  
One of them was called Yukito, the Snow Bunny, the amber-eyed, gentleness- embodied young man.  
  
The other was Yue, a cool, elusive, often harsh Judgement maker. Or so his friends told him. But that was not the impression Yukito was getting. Well, learning to get.  
  
Yuki had always loved the seasons, the changes were beautiful for him to observe, and it was like fine art. That was another thing he loved, fine art. In art class, despite never picking a book up about it, he instantly knew all the names of the classical artists. Even some of their paintings that even the Sensei had never heard of.  
  
He never knew why until he found out about Yue, the reason he knew was because Yue had been there. Of course Yue's presence didn't always explain some of the stranger instincts he got, especially the one that made him want to yell, Rembrandt!, at the panthers at the Zoo . . .  
  
Another facet of his life was also explained.  
  
"Are you hungry?" To-ya called.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Yukito laughed.  
  
  
  
Touya pedalled slowly, carefully avoiding bumps and cracks. Yukito had started to doze on the back seat, his arms loosely wrapped about Touya's waist, his cheek resting lightly upon the taller man's back. Touya cast a sidelong glance behind him; Yuki had his eyes closed, face divulging a deep contentment.  
  
Touya smiled slightly and turned his attention back to the road. Yuki had just returned from a three month long holiday, coming to terms with the truth and enjoying the various sights of Europe.  
  
"To-ya?" Yuki began quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Touya hummed absently.  
  
Yuki smiled at the effect the hum had, as it vibrated against his face.  
  
"Who is Keroberos?" Yuki replied. It was something that been bugging the hell out of him, and he had a feeling Touya knew the answer.  
  
Touya's pedalling slowed and came to a stop; both placed their feet on the ground to stabilise.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Touya said in what he hoped was an even voice. Despite having explained Yue to him, Touya didn't really feel like letting Yuki in on who Keroberos was, just yet.  
  
Yuki looked at the back of Touya's head speculatively, //So you do know.// he thought.  
  
"I don't know exactly," he admitted, "But every time I see a bunch of raucous kids, or see a flash of gold I hear . . ."  
  
Touya turned slightly in his seat as Yukito trailed off lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"You hear . . . what?" Yuki levelled his gaze with the serious sapphire eyes, which resided under the unruly mop of brown hair.  
  
"I hear . . .," Yukito breathed in, "I hear, someone call out 'Keroberos' . . . I think it's Yue."  
  
Touya stared at him for a few moments more before turning away remounted the bike.  
  
As they got to a sufficient speed, Touya began to talk again.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm sorry but . . . Yue, Return to thy-"  
  
That was all Yuki heard as his world faded away.  
  
Touya pedalled smoothly despite the transforming being behind him.  
  
"Stop this ridiculous contraption this minute!" A sharp voice scowled.  
  
Touya ignore the barked order, and continued to pedal.  
  
"I said, stop this- WHOA!" Yue cried.  
  
Touya slowed . . . Touya stopped . . . Touya . . . rode back to the Moon angel, who stood, rubbing his poor bruised tush.  
  
As Yue brushed the dust off his usually pristine robes, Touya leaned off his bike.  
  
"You've never ridden a bike before, have you?"  
  
Yue eyed him exasperated, as he shook out his wings briefly before dispensing with them.  
  
"I've never had to." He muttered quietly, as Touya began to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a small suburban home . . .  
  
"ARRRGH!!"  
  
Sakura was on the verge of yanking her hair out!  
  
"Sakura-chan, please do stop pulling on you hair so . . ." Tomoyo murmured over her own set of maths sheets.  
  
"I don't get it! I don't get any of it!!" Sakura almost sobbed, clutching her sheets. "Oh I'm going to fail . . .*SO* badly!!"  
  
"You should let me do them" Kero kept his eyes glued to the screen. "But I understand that you might not want to-"  
  
"I don't want you to get them all wrong again!" said Sakura.  
  
"---Show up all your little friends, who, due to my amazing intellect---" Kero ignored her as he jumped over the bad guy and squished it into non- existence.  
  
"Right answers good, Kero-chan answers bad!" Sakura tried to get his attention.  
  
"--Would be incredibly embarrassed. Because all your answers would be so right-" he ducked to avoid the cannonball.  
  
"Kero! You can't do maths to save you life!" she cried.  
  
"--And theirs would be so wrong, they'd come begging to me to teach them the wonders of mathematics- WAI!! Now to defeat the boss!- "  
  
Sakura sighed and sat back with Tomoyo. "He isn't listening to a word I'm saying."  
  
Tomoyo just smiled sweetly, "He will, when he realises I brought a strawberry-"  
  
"Strawberry?!" Tomoyo jumped a bit when Kero pressed his nose against hers, video game forgotten, he grinned, "Strawberry what?"  
  
"See?" Tomoyo commented to Sakura.  
  
Sakura gaped at her friend. Then turned her attention on Keroberos, "Kero- chan? Why didn't Clow ever create a maths card."  
  
Kero blinked, "He did."  
  
"But I caught all the cards!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you caught all the finished cards, but Clow created lots of other cards that simply never made the pack." Kero fluttered over to his videogame and resumed play. "Like the Algebra card, the Clumsy card, the Budge card . . . well, actually, that one just became the Move, lets see . . . an the Animated Doll card but Yue said he was a bit too late for that one 'cause he'd already created me and Spinel . . . "  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura looked at the ceiling for strength, as Kero continued to list the various cards that Clow made but discarded.  
  
"Oh and, funny story, Ni? One day, Clow was trying to think of a card to make and--"  
  
"Tadaima!" Cried Touya. "Oi! Kaijuu!"  
  
Sakura stomped down the stairs. "I am not a monst-HOOOOOOEEE!!"  
  
Yue blinked at her mundanely. "You are correct; you are not a kaijuu, your brother on the other hand--!" Yue glared at her brother. Her brother, king of the glare, gave him a skunk eye level twelve - usually reserved for the Gaki.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I do not wish to discuss it."  
  
Kero flew down the stairs, "YUUUUE-CHAN!!"  
  
The plush toy turned quickly to his full form; and bowled over the Moon guardian.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages!! Did you bring me chocolates?!" He demanded as he pinned the angel to the ground. "It's been so long, I missed you!! Where's my souvenirs? DID YOU BRING ME CHOCOLATE?!!"  
  
"Keroberos, stop licking my face! Get off me!" Yue tried to twist his face to avoid Kero's long tongue, "KEROBEROS!! OFF! NOW!!"  
  
Kero stopped licking and nuzzled Yue's face, giggling, once more before bounding off again.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" Kero cried as he bounced up the stairs, "Guess who's home! Yue! And Yukito too but chiefly Yue!!"  
  
Yue growled as he wiped his face, "Ugh!" He exclaimed as he pulled his hand away leaving a thin bridge of saliva between his fingers and his face.  
  
Touya chuckled, "Would you like a towel?"  
  
"No," Yue glared at his sarcastically, "What do you think?!"  
  
"Admit it! You missed him too!"  
  
Yue's eyes narrowed dangerously, Sakura, still unnerved by Yue's presence, called up the stairs, "What's that Tomoyo-chan? I'm coming!!"  
  
"You really should try to lighten up you know," Touya handed Yue a warm towel as Sakura ran up the stairs, "You scare the kaijuu."  
  
Yue looked as if he was about to retort when his head snapped toward the door, without a word he transformed back into Yukito.  
  
Yuki stood, clutching the towel, and stared at Touya quizzically. "Was that Yue.?"  
  
The door swung open. "Tadaima!"  
  
"Ohayo 'touchan!"  
  
"Ohayo Touya, Yuki! How was your holiday?" Fujitaka smiled at the houseguest.  
  
"It was wonderful, arigato!" Yuki smiled in return, easily covering up the confusion he had.  
  
  
  
As they mounted the stairs to go to Touya's room, Yuki felt something very strong pull him to Sakura's room.  
  
// Keroberos // Yuki's eyes widened with the strange voice of Yue whispering in his head. He was even more freaked out when his hand came up unbidden and press against the door.  
  
He turned to look at Touya, "I . . . To-ya!" He said as he pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked up from their homework, but Yuki's gaze fell on a little stuffed toy, which had been positioned in front of the video game controller.  
  
Yuki felt in control of himself once again. He knelt behind the toy, knowing that this was the object that Yue was interested in.  
  
He picked it up gently, despite the fact he felt a bit foolish. The plush toy looked completely like a plushy and yet . . .  
  
He smiled faintly. "Yue missed you too . . . "  
  
He cocked his head when the toy still seemed like a toy. ". . . Keroberos . . ."  
  
The toy's face betrayed it in an expression of shock. It blinked a couple of times before it spoke. "How did you . . . ?"  
  
Yuki chuckled slightly at the Osaka accent. "You are Keroberos, aren't you?"  
  
The toy leapt from his hands, "Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal." It floated in front of him arms folded in a self-important posture.  
  
"Seal? What's the seal?"  
  
"Of the Clow book of course!" Kero exclaimed, "Has that baka of an onnichan told you anything?"  
  
"Oi!" cried Touya.  
  
"Well no, not really, just that Yue is a part of me and that he has to protect Sakura."  
  
The plush toy glowed, and a book flew out of a drawer. It was pink and held the word Sakura on its cover.  
  
Yuki's possessed hand reached out immediately and caressed the cover, //Home// Yue explained, Yuki blinked and was hit by a memory. A memory that wasn't his.  
  
"Six thousand, three hundred and forty one." Yuki murmured  
  
"Nani?" Asked Tomoyo gently.  
  
Yuki chuckled, "Six thousand three hundred and forty one bubbles. By the time Keroberos stopped hiccupping, he coughed up six thousand, three hundred and forty one."  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya looked at Yuki as he settled down to talk to Keroberos.  
  
"Tell me more . . . " Yuki asked Keroberos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evening, at the hiirawagizawa Mansion . . .  
  
  
  
"We're baaaaaack!!"  
  
Eriol looked up from his needlework, "Who is 'we' Ruby?"  
  
"All my beautiful new clothes and me!" She walked into the room and started to talk to the bags of clothes. "You're all so kawaii! Yes you are, yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Eriol chuckled as he returned to his work. "It's nice to know Yue has returned home." He murmured to Spinel.  
  
"Humph!" Spinel purred over his book. "Very interesting, I'm sure . . ."  
  
Eriol shook his head, ever since the Rembrandt affair, Spinel and Yue never ever really gotten on.  
  
"Ow!" Eriol looked at his finger, he'd pricked himself. Eriol blinked at the finger a little confused, //it's very rare that I ever . . .//  
  
hiirawagizawa Eriol's lavender-grey eyes unfocused as a power stronger than his own over took his body.  
  
"Ruby Moon! Spinel Sun!" Eriol's voice spoke, "Attend me!"  
  
As soon as the words were muttered, Spinel Sun and Ruby stood by his side. They exchanged a curious glance, it had been ages since Eriol had last used that order; he usually opted for a more friendly summons.  
  
They watched as he lowered his hand slightly, and turned to look at them. He gazed at them as if, just for a moment, he didn't recognise them. "My," he breathed, "How you've grown."  
  
A ghost of a smile flittered over his lips, "Prepare yourselves," he spoke quietly and raised his hand to peer at the bleeding finger, "The week ahead will be quite . . ."  
  
He rubbed the bleeding finger against his thumb, spreading the blood. " . . . Amusing"  
  
The two confused guardians stared at each other and then at their Master, whatever had just come over him passed.  
  
//. . .ever prick myself, dear boy, you're slipping!// he laughed aloud at that last thought and passed his other hand over the damaged finger, healing it with a spell. Pressing the newly healed finger against his thumb, he smiled at his handiwork. "Uh Master . . .?"  
  
Eriol looked up to see Ruby and Spinel Sun looking at him in concern. "Ah, don't worry it was just a little prick." He held up the finger, "See, no harm done!"  
  
He tried to smile reassuringly at his guardians, who looked back at him with great apprehension.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked evenly.  
  
"What did you just say to us?" Ruby questioned him warily.  
  
"No harm done?"  
  
The pair exchanged worried looks. Ruby actually looked a little scared. Spinel frowned at him.  
  
"That's not what you said." Spinel informed him grimly, "Not what you just said at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujitaka knocked on his daughter's door, having already tried his son's he found his two children and their best friends all in the same room, listening to the radio. Touya and Yuki sat facing Tomoyo and Sakura, and Yuki was holding a very familiar plush toy that Fujitaka never remembered getting for his daughter but for some reason he felt as if he had given it to her, himself.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready, Tomoyo-chan you're welcome to stay if you wish." There was no need to ask Yukito, since it had been decided since his grandparents had gone on travels again, that he could stay with them for the week.  
  
"If it's not too much of a bother!" Tomoyo said, delighted.  
  
Fujitaka stepped into the room, "Of course!" He knelt by Yuki, "May I?"  
  
Yuki blinked before he understood, he handed Fujitaka the plush toy. He held the toy as if it was a pet, supporting it from underneath. The beat of the music seemed to fade away, and Fuijtaka's world seemed only to consist of Yuki and this plush toy. So familiar.  
  
The college professor was so caught up in his not-quite memories; that he was unaware that he was talking. "The weather this week may be a little rough, in fact there may be a little cloud of doom over you . . ."  
  
He stroked the fur atop the toy's head, and ran a finger along the fine wings. He murmured so quietly that only the toy could hear him, "Over both of you . . ."  
  
The toy seemed to stiffen a bit more but Fujitaka didn't notice as he became aware of the music again.  
  
He handed the toy back to Yukito, who was blinking at him now in confusion. "It's such a cute toy." He stood and turned to leave the room.  
  
"A cloud of doom?" Sakura repeated.  
  
"Pardon?" he readjusted his glasses as he turned to look at her.  
  
His daughter stared at him; "You said there may be a little cloud of doom over us."  
  
"Did I say doom? I meant gloom, a little cloud of gloom . . . if you don't come and taste my pies later!"  
  
And with that Fujitaka left the room.  
  
Kero turned to Yuki, "Yue." he said simply.  
  
Amber eyes widened then rolled back, sliding shut as the transformation took a hold quickly. Sharp amethyst eyes opened and then narrowed.  
  
"I know Keroberos, he was talking to *us*."  
  
Kero turned and looked seriously at the door. Yue glanced up and stared at the same door.  
  
"Could it have been . . .?" Kero shook his head.  
  
Sakura knelt between the two contemplative guardians, "What just happened? What just happened to my father?!" She demanded.  
  
Tomoyo speculated, "It was as if someone else was inside him."  
  
Touya rose to his feet and towered over the tiny plush toy and the seated Moon being. "Well? Who could've it been?"  
  
Kero looked at Yue, who continued to glare, unblinking, at the closed door; then at the door. Sakura, then Tomoyo and finally Touya turn to look at where Fujitaka had been standing just moment ago.  
  
Kero whispered "Could have it been a message from Clow . . .?"  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Kero jumps up, wearing a rather unconvincing Halloween mask.  
  
Kero: Boo!  
  
DrM: what are you doing?  
  
Kero: Trying to show you how astoundingly un-scary that was . . . 'oh look at me, I'm a cloud of doom! Fear the cloud of doom!'  
  
DrM: and for that I won't tell you what luscious strawberry treat Tomoyo left you.  
  
Kero: Nani?! That's not fair!  
  
DrM: don't forget to R&R please!!  
  
Kero: [glum] thanks for reading . . . someone please tell her to give me pudding!  
  
DrM: [softens] All right . . . [Hands over big strawberry tart]  
  
Kero: WAI!! WAI!! R&R PLEASE!! 


	3. Sunday – Nichiyoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th dvds of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? do tell me if I do that!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part Three: Sunday - Nichiyoobi  
  
[I made some minor tweaks to the 1st chapter! You may want to go back and re-read it, but it's nothing major! Just explains a couple of things.]  
  
Midnight.  
  
The city of Tomoeda slept as the witching hour rolled by. The only odd occurrence was that of the school's bells chiming the hour.  
  
Sakura mumbled in her sleep about already catching the Time card, and Tomoyo chuckled dozily, exclaiming, "I must record your bravery."  
  
Both were fast asleep and thus didn't notice the tentative strange tendrils of sparkling purple magic slip through the open window. It winded its way around the room, feeling each surface it encountered. One tendril made contact with Sakura, caressed her cheek and pulled the blanket up a little higher. Another encountered Tomoyo and proceeded to re-plait her loosen ponytail. The mist of magic gathered itself into a single wisp and headed for Keroberos' drawer. It paused slightly, as if checking it was he, and then began to wrap itself about his tiny torso.  
  
A similar phenomenon was happening in Touya's bedroom. The window was pushed open gently, allowing a chilly draught to escape into the room. Touya shivered and wrapped his arms around Yuki a bit tighter. The smaller youth nuzzled deeper into Touya's chest, smiling in his sleep. The magic drifted over the two, neither could possible be aware of it, the magic was too different for them to detect. Again it paused briefly, then gently disengaged Touya's arms and rolled Yukito off the bed. Yuki's descent accidentally knocked his glasses off the stand and while a tendril curved to pick them up, Yuki awoke.  
  
He found himself surrounded by a strange sparkling purple vapour; it glowed slightly as it began to coil itself around him tighter. He tried to push against the mist, but the mist was stronger.  
  
Panicked, he looked on to the bed to wake Touya.  
  
// Sleep. // A gentle command filled his head, a voice that wasn't his or Yue's. Tsukishiro Yukito was sent into a deep controlled slumber.  
  
The violet enchanted fog struck elsewhere, at the hiirawagizawa mansion, as both Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun slumbered . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sun streamed cheerfully into the room and on to the ancient four-poster bed. Eriol shuffled slightly under the covers and waved his hands in the general direction of the curtains. They slid shut compliantly with the spell as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The bed may have dated back from his past life, but it always provided the best night of sleep. He stretched and yawned contentedly. // Today is a great day . . .// he thought happily, // . . . a great day for evil! //  
  
He slipped on his bunny-slippers of evil; he put on the glasses of evil, and then his silk robe of evil and strolled out of the room in search of his first evil cup of tea.  
  
He shook his head in amusement; he'd woken up today feeling as he did whenever he preformed some great evil prank. He stopped outside his Sun guardian's room, trying to think which stunt he had pulled recently to make him feel this smug. He shook his head again. // It'll come to me later . . . // he concluded, and peered into the guardian's room. The bed was a bit of a mess, not like Spinel's usual neatness. //Must have been in a hurry to escape Ruby, before she even woke up. // Eriol mused. Although he acted otherwise, he was *very* aware of their daily custom, 'Ruby wakes, Ruby finds Spinel, Ruby plays swing-the-cat-around-the-room', he chuckled again and went to Ruby's room. Sunday was the only day she didn't indulge in the 'game' and slept in. he put his head around the door and looked in.  
  
The room was a mess, various clothes strewn here and there. //Typical Ruby. // He walked over to the nearest pile and picked up a strange, feathered boa. Strange because Spinel was wrapped up in it dozing quite happily, even occasionally giggling blissfully. Eriol chuckled, //ah, Ruby decided to mount a surprise morning assault. //  
  
Eriol piled a few clothes together and placed his small, snoozing guardian atop of it to sleep whatever Ruby had given him off.  
  
He smiled as he closed the door, and proceeded down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya yawned as he stirred; he still had Keroberos' cries of "I kill you now!" ringing in his ears, from last night, as they faced off in battle in the videogame. Touya and Kero kept fighting until Tomoyo, in a very scary feat of determinism, ripped the controller from Kero's paws and demanded he let Sakura sleep, Yuki was a little more subtle and suggested it was time for them to go to bed. "To *sleep*" he said with a quick wink and the devil in his eye.  
  
Touya reached over to pull Yuki towards him for a morning kiss. When his hand came up empty, he opened his eyes. Yuki wasn't in the bed.  
  
Touya sat up, for that matter neither was the blanket; it was on the floor. Touya, bleary eyed, swung his feet off the bed to go see if Yuki was already awake.  
  
"AAAHHGA!!" Yuki's muffled cry emanated from under Touya's blanket, "I KILL YOU NOW!!"  
  
Touya jumped back on the bed alarmed and yanked the blanket off his friend. Yukito was sprawled on the floor, fast asleep.  
  
Touya smiled, // Must still hear Keroberos as well.// he thought as he reached over to rouse him. Yuki swatted away his hand and muttered darkly, "I'm sleeping. Go away."  
  
Touya frowned, // Yue mustn't have gotten much sleep either// he shrugged and carefully picked up his sleeping friend and lowered him onto the bed. Yuki suddenly clutched his tee shirt, "Make me a modern-yaki?"  
  
Touya grinned at the childish tone Yuki was using. He stroked the pale cheek. "Of course."  
  
  
  
Eriol settled back into his throne of evil and sipped his green tea. He sighed deeply, // I wonder what the delectable Tomoyo-chan is doing. // He thought absently as he fiddled with his book.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Good morning Master." A voice said sedately.  
  
"Good-" Eriol stopped and looked up at Ruby, //Sedately?!//  
  
Ruby tilted her head, and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, "Master?"  
  
Eriol blinked, //Maybe she didn't get Spinel enough before he past out, yeah that's it, she's just a little down.// "Sorry, good morning."  
  
She nodded and moved toward the bookshelf, Eriol returned to his book. He didn't notice that Ruby had picked up Spinel's charmed spectacles. Eriol had created them at Spinel's request because, although the guardian had perfect twenty-twenty vision, he wanted spectacles. Eriol never really asked why, but guessed it had something to do with the fact he could look even *more* disdainfully at Ruby if he had a pair to peer over. The spectacles were laced with magic to make them fit Spinel's face no matter what form he took.  
  
Eriol looked up from his own book, to see Ruby select a particularly large book from the shelve and preceded to lie in Spinel favourite place, Spinel's glasses balanced on her nose, leafing through the large volume.  
  
"Ah . . . ?" Eriol paused in wonderment.  
  
Ruby looked up at him, coolly, "Yes, Master?"  
  
"What are you reading?" He said enquiringly as he sipped his tea.  
  
"War And Peace, the writer's essay and commentary edition." Came the reply.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened as he choked then spat out the tea again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at Tomoyo, who was still slumbering, hair still impossibly neat. Sakura ran her fingers through her own short but messy hair. She looked around the room in wonderment, as she realise she'd woken before the alarm clock. Smiling, she turned to look at the time . . . only to find the alarm clock had been disassembled and laid out in orderly little piles, screws grouped together, bell and hammer lying smartly beside each other, cogs lined up; going from largest to smallest. And Kero, in his plush toy form, arms folded and standing a few centimetres away. He was gazing mulishly at the kaput clock.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him questioningly, because, A. he was up *early*, B. he had been awake *before* her, and C. he wasn't demanding breakfast.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing slightly, "*It*" he nodded disgustedly at the ex-clock, " . . . was going to go *off*."  
  
Sniffing haughtily, an act Sakura usually associated with Yue, Keroberos flew back to his bed, without an explanation or a demand for breakfast.  
  
Sakura blinked her large emerald eyes in confusion.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
  
  
Touya lay beside the dozing Yuki, occasionally stroking a finger against the snow bunny's cheek. He smiled as he began to purr. He chuckled, and ruffled Yuki's hair before turning to get up, a blue glow behind him stopped him. A feather drifted past his shoulder, Touya turned to find Yuki had become Yue.  
  
"I had no idea how good you were at that" Yue slurred sleepily. He rubbed his cheek affectionately against Touya's cheek, "Do that. Again." Yue commanded, literally purring, huskily.  
  
Touya was intrigued, the Moon angel never showed this much warmth before, he held the guardian's cheeks in his hand and leant forward for a kiss.  
  
Yue's amethyst eyes widen in shock as he pulled away violently, and grimaced.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww!"  
  
"Nani?" Touya blinked at the sudden change.  
  
"Awwww!" The guardian wiped his mouth vigorously with the back of his hand, "I said 'pet me', not 'lay one on me'!! EWWW!!"  
  
He jumped off the bed, still pretending to gag, and walked over the room, "Save that for your little . . ." he held his fingers up in the air, and wiggled them in the universal 'open-close quote' ". . . "Friend" Yukito . . . ewwww!"  
  
As Touya was following Yue and his strange behaviour out his room, Sakura and Tomoyo chased Kero out of her room,  
  
"Hey, give me back my hairbrush," cried Tomoyo, her plait half done.  
  
"Your hair may be long but mine's longer and therefore needs more attention!" Kero headed for the door carrying the large lilac brush toward the bathroom.  
  
"Hey kaijuu, what is wrong with your guardians this morning?"  
  
Sakura was so perplexed she didn't catch the insult.  
  
Kero stopped and looked around the hallway puzzled. Yue stopped and faced him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Yue lifted a long pale finger and pointed at a room just past Touya's room, "There."  
  
"Ah," Kero nodded, "Arigato."  
  
"You're welcome," just as Kero started to float to the bathroom, Yue quickly stepped in front of him, "And in payment you have to make me breakfast."  
  
The plush toy sighed heavily, "When I've finished my hair then I'll think about it."  
  
"But you'll be hours!" Yue whined. He clutched his stomach, "And I'm *Soooooo* hungry! And I asked Touya-kun to make me Modern-yaki and he kissed me!"  
  
"Why?" Kero turned to Touya, who didn't answer, confusion registering all over his face.  
  
The two guardians turned to one another and shrugged, "Mortals today," mutter Kero, "Absolutely crazy."  
  
Yue nodded his agreement and spotted Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You'll make me a Modern-yaki, with extra noodles? Modern- yaki, Modern . . ." he dropped to his knees down in front of her and clutched her little green nightgown. His usually serious eyes opened largely and started to water, pleadingly. " . . . -Yaki?"  
  
"Ano. . . okay?" she replied, confused beyond all reason.  
  
"Wai!!" He jumped up, "Modern-Yaki, Modern-Yaki, Modern-Yaki!" He chanted as he pranced about her room. "I'm having a Modern-Yaki, To-DAAAAY!!" Touya joined Tomoyo and his sister as they peered into the room; Yue had now plonked himself in front of the videogame console and started to play.  
  
"Doh, Ray, Me, Far, So, La, Tee, Doh!" sang Kero in perfect harmony from the locked bathroom.  
  
"I think we, maybe, should call Eriol-kun." Said Tomoyo usefully.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Touya, "This has got *his* creepy, evil, little fingerprints all over it."  
  
  
  
Eriol sat in his Throne of Evil, scratching his chin in mystification. Before him, stood Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.  
  
"You are in *my* BODY?!" Bawled Spinel.  
  
"Ah yes," Ruby rested a finger on her cheek, "This is quite a change of events. How intriguing."  
  
"Master, tell me this is all a nightmare, or your doing and that you can make it all go away!" Spinel sobbed into Eriol's bathrobe.  
  
"For once, my dear . . . Ruby? Yes Ruby, I have nothing to do with this little swap." Eriol rose to go to the phone. "However, I do remember that Clow made a card capable of this, perhaps the new Mistress decide to repay me some of the little games I played on her."  
  
The phone rang as soon as he put his fingers on the handset.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
Eriol jerked the phone away from his ear as Sakura began to rant down the line.  
  
"Are you done?" He asked her, "Good, now from that little angry outburst, I see you have nothing to do with my little problem and that you also are experiencing some bizarre happenstances of your own . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura wailed, "What do you mean you don't know how this happened?!"  
  
Yue was peering into the mirror, "Wai . . . I'm so tall . . ."  
  
"Close my mouth, you're making me look like a Baka!" Kero snapped irritably.  
  
Yue giggled and tried to touch his nose with his tongue. Kero looked at the ceiling and shook his head.  
  
Touya whispered to Sakura, "Ask him where Yuki-kun is"  
  
"You don't know what happen?" Sakura continued, "You mean you *didn't* have anything to do with it?!" Sakura cried in dismay. "Okay, okay we will. See you later."  
  
She put down the phone. "He said he doesn't know what happened. Kero-chan? Yue-sama?"  
  
Yue and Kero turned to look at her. The realisation that Kero was now inhabiting Yue's body, and that Yue was now in Kero's tiny form had come violently when Yue realise his precious long hair was not attached to Kero's round large head.  
  
"I know, we can phone Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"How can that Gaki help?"  
  
"He's not a Gaki!" Sakura said, "and he's been a student of Clow's magic for the whole of his life, maybe he knows something that Eriol doesn't."  
  
It was far fetched and she knew it but she had to try something.  
  
  
  
Li Syaoran agreed to meet them at the ice-cream parlour on the way to Eriol's house.  
  
They would have gotten there sooner; if Yue hadn't refuse to leave the house . . .  
  
  
  
The tiny plush toy/Moon guardian floated in the hallway.  
  
"I'm not leaving this house." He folded his arms.  
  
"Why not?" Kero leaned through the open front door. They had dressed him in some of Touya's old clothes to make him less . . . conspicuous.  
  
"Not until someone does something about my hair!" He pointed violently at his own body. Kero had not done anything to it, and let it flow freely around his body, allowing it drag on the floor.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Touya called back.  
  
The plush toy turn into Keroberos' more fearsome form. "HAIR!" he roared ferociously.  
  
  
  
. . . when they arrived, Syaoran was inside the parlour, tucking into a large chocolate ice-cream.  
  
Sakura knocked on the window, Syaoran turned and waved at them. Kero ran into the parlour.  
  
"Can I have some?" Syaoran jumped when the Moon guardian suddenly appeared, in front of him, leaning excitedly over his ice cream.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow and cautiously dragged his ice cream away from the beaming guardian.  
  
"What wrong with Yue-sama?" He said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"That's not Yue-sama. That's Keroberos."  
  
When he frowned at her further, Tomoyo continued. "That's our problem, Kero-chan is in Yue-sama's body, and Yue-sama is in Kero-chan's body."  
  
"Where's Yue-sama then?" Syaoran moved the ice cream quickly to the right to escape Kero's little clutches. A muffled yell from Sakura's bag answered his question.  
  
Syaoran slid the ice cream to the left quickly as he pondered what had happened. Kero sighed sharply in frustration.  
  
"And I assume the same thing has happened to hiirawagizawa-kun." Syaoran mused; he lifted the plate above Kero's hands. "You sure he didn't just do this and it just backfired on-HEY!!"  
  
Kero yanked the delicious treat from Syaoran's hands and quickly swallowed the delight.  
  
"What's he done?! What's he doing?!" Yue yelled from Sakura's bag. He tried to get out but Sakura pushed him down.  
  
"No, don't look; I'm not sure you want to know." Kero had managed to eat most of it, but his mouth, fingers and much of his clothes were now dripping in the sweet brown substance. There was even some chocolate dripping from the silvery hair.  
  
"Kero, try to be a little more careful! That's not your body!" Sakura chided.  
  
Kero blinked and started to lick his fingers. He grinned, "Finger licking is fun!!" Kero proclaimed.  
  
"Come on, we can clean him up at Eriol-kun's house" Tomoyo told them as she thrust Keroberos out of the door.  
  
  
  
When they all arrived at Eriol's house the door was opened by a smartly dressed young man, Touya flinched out of habit.  
  
"Ruby?!"  
  
Ruby's face smiled smugly, "Oh, don't worry," she hummed, "I won't lay a finger on you."  
  
Kero bounded forward and threw Yue's arms around Ruby, "It happened to you too!!"  
  
Spinel cracked up and the two started to jump madly, laughing their heads off. Eriol peered around them, "Come in, come in."  
  
He beamed at Touya, the two hadn't come across each other very much, "Hello . . . I'm Evil . . . I mean Eli," he chuckled as he shook his head again, "I mean . . . heh, heh, Eriol, come in please!"  
  
The gang squeezed past the rejoicing guardians.  
  
Eriol led them to his sitting room, and was confronted by Spinel, //Ruby// he corrected himself, Ruby floating over his needlework project, she picked it up and looked at it.  
  
He paled slightly as she was trying it on, it was the dress he was making for Tomoyo, a sexy little purple number he was engineering so it clung to her--- //that isn't the point// he thought frantically the point was Spinel Sun-he meant, Ruby, was trying it on!  
  
"Give me that!" He yoinked the material from the tiny guardian's paws.  
  
"Are you making that for me?" Ruby demanded, then she saw the company he had brought with him. "To-YA-KUUUUN!!" She squealed as she flew straight at him.  
  
Touya suddenly saw the advantages of Ruby being in Spinel's form and grab the plushy's tail. "Ah HA!!" He cried and held her an arm's length away from him. "I'm not in such a rush to reverse this anymore."  
  
"Oh really?" Yue flew out of Sakura's purse, "Then you don't mind the fact that you'll probably never see Yuki again let alone *sleep* with-"  
  
"You! Creep! Reverse thy evil spell!!" Touya threw Ruby over his shoulder and pointed at Eriol.  
  
"I wish I could," Eriol sighed "But I have no idea how this came about. It's familiar though."  
  
"It's going to last for a week." Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura turned to her, "How do you know, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Your father, last night, he said 'The weather this week may be a little rough, in fact there may be a little cloud of doom over you' . . . "  
  
"Over both of you . . ." Sakura finished, remembering now.  
  
"Apparently, I said something similar yesterday also . . ." Eriol added.  
  
"Apparently?" Syaoran glared at him, "What do you mean 'apparently'?"  
  
"Spinel and Ruby told me I somewhat zoned out yesterday and said, 'Prepare yourselves, the week ahead will be quite amusing.' So this must mean Clow's behind it, demo . . ."  
  
He trailed off and run his fingers through his dark blue hair, "Why don't *I* remember any of it?"  
  
"Why would Clow keep this from you?" Sakura pondered.  
  
"So he couldn't do anything about it." Kero stood in the doorway; he and Spinel had sobered considerably, the four guardians stood side by side. They exchange a serious glance as Yue spoke up.  
  
"When we were . . . children . . ." He began to explain.  
  
Touya burst into a fit of laughter as an image of chilbi-Yue popped into his head. He clamped his hand over his mouth, when Yue glared at him.  
  
"As I was saying," Yue continued, "When we were younger, we were a little-"  
  
"--Out of control." Supplied Spinel.  
  
"-And rowdy." Added Keroberos.  
  
"-And wild, we'd play pranks on each other-" continued Ruby.  
  
"-Mercilessly, until one day we accidentally destroyed one of the Master's Clow cards, I think it was the Algebra card." Finished Yue, thoughtfully.  
  
"Hoe?!" yelled Sakura, she went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Anyway, Clow cast this really strange spell on us, saying he'd help our next Masters." Spinel said.  
  
" And how does *this* help Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun?" inquired Tomoyo.  
  
"I think he meant *help* as in the way I *helped* Sakura change the Sakura cards." Eriol told her.  
  
"Figures." Touya groused.  
  
Syaoran just slapped his forehead in annoyance.  
  
  
  
So the agreement was made, the week would be spent as normally as possible with the guardians taking the other's place. Keroberos and Spinel would go to school as Yukito and Nakura would normally, and in the evenings tell Yue and Ruby what they had done.  
  
That seemed like a simple plan.  
  
Didn't it?  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Ruby: KONNICHIWA!!  
  
DrM: Welcome back, Ruby.  
  
Ruby: What have you done to us?!  
  
DrM: But think of all the possibilities . . .  
  
Ruby: I don't wanna! Suppi dressed me as a man!  
  
DrM: [sniggers] yes, he did, didn't he?  
  
Ruby: Oh! You're just mean!  
  
DrM: I'm not. You love me really. Anyway, you'll get your own back . . .  
  
Ruby: I will?  
  
DrM: Find out in the next part; don't forget to R&R minna-chan! Ja Ne!  
  
Ruby: What exactly will I do . . . ?  
  
DrM: I'm not gonna tell you. 


	4. Monday – Getsuyoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part Four: Monday - Getsuyoobi  
  
  
  
"Come on Kero, time to wake up."  
  
Touya shook the being that was stuck in the form of Yue.  
  
"Whaddyameanit'stimetogetup?" came the indignant reply somewhat muffled under the blanket.  
  
"Pardon me?" Touya lifted the blanket.  
  
"I said," yawned Kero. "What do you mean it's time to get up?"  
  
"We have to get ready to go to school." Touya explained. He hadn't had much sleep and he felt he was being amply patient with the guardian beast.  
  
Kero blinked slowly and peered at the clock. He lifted a long finger.  
  
"What's this?" he pressed his finger against the clock face.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes, "It's a clock."  
  
"No, I mean what's this *time*?" Kero said hoarsely as he stared at the clock,  
  
"It's four-thirty." // and too bloody early!// Touya added silently, he pulled the blanket away from Kero.  
  
"Four . . . thirty? A.M? As in 'In the morning' A.M?" Kero stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Hai." Touya nodded once.  
  
"In. the. Morning?"  
  
"Hai." Touya rolled his eyes again.  
  
"You mean there's a time *before* ten o clock?" Kero stared at him in genuine astonishment.  
  
"Hai."  
  
His eyes widened with fear, and he buried his head in the pillow. "Clow- sama! I'm going to die!"  
  
Touya stared at him, as he threw his head back and wailed, "Oh!! I can't live like this!"  
  
He realised something, "Wait!"  
  
He eyed Touya suspiciously, "Why you are getting up now, Sakura never gets up before seven. And *you* always leave with her."  
  
Then he saw his own body floating beside Touya, "What are *you* doing up?"  
  
Yue yawned widely; "I always -yawn- get up at this time, -yawn- to do my hair. Although I must say -yawn- you do not seem used to it." He yawned again and floated down on to the bed.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Touya grabbed him before the tiny plush toy fell asleep. "You *did not* slap me awake to do *your* hair while you have a siesta."  
  
Touya shook Yue violently, "Wake up!"  
  
"Oi!" Kero jumped up and plucked Yue from Touya's clutches, "That's my body and my brother you're battering! Have more care. Baka!"  
  
Yue, having regained his bearings, lifted a paw to shoot his icicles at Touya, then he realise Kero didn't have any great powers when in this form. He glared furiously at Touya as Yue tried to recall what the most painful thing Kero used to retaliate with in this form.  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
"Mmm-nahum!" He growled as he bit Touya's finger.  
  
"Ow!!" Touya jumped and waved his arm with the pain. "Leggo! Let! Go!!"  
  
Yue released his grip and flew back to the safety of his own body's arms, as they backed away from the angry Touya.  
  
Two hours later . . .  
  
"How much moooorrre?!" Sobbed Kero, once Touya had calmed down, and Yue had had organised operation 'Prevent Yue From Popping A Vein' as Kero had jokingly called it.  
  
"Just twenty more combs." Yue commented matter-of-factly.  
  
"Noooooo!" Kero cried softly. His butt was well passed the numb stage. Kero wiggled to get some feeling back and was rewarded with the biggest case of pins and needles he'd ever had.  
  
"Keep still!" Yue snapped.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Kero clutched his rumbling stomach  
  
"Keep still or we'll have to start again" Yue threatened him, they were just ten combs away from the end of his traditional thousand, and he would have like to go for an extra four hundred, just because of the state Kero had gotten it in but Touya, it seemed, had had enough.  
  
"No, we won't" Touya snapped, he was the one doing all the combing  
  
"Yes, we will. I can't stand tangles." Yue barked back.  
  
"You'll have to stand them if you get them. It's time to get dressed." Touya combed the hair once more before setting the brush aside and picking up the various ribbons.  
  
"And then breakfast?" Kero asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes . . . If you behave." Touya muttered and Yue held Kero's paw over the knot.  
  
"What do you mean 'if I behave'?" Kero growled.  
  
"My father doesn't know you or Yue, so you'll have to pretend to be Yukito." Touya dropped to his knees to fix the last ribbon. Yue flew up to face Kero.  
  
Kero stared at him.  
  
"But I can still eat." He said worried to Yue.  
  
"Yes. I don't see any problem since both of you eat roughly the same amount." Touya answered and tugged as his finger had got stuck in the last knot.  
  
Kero beamed.  
  
"But you'll have to eat a well balanced diet. That means just as much greens as pudding." Yue stated.  
  
Kero lost his smile. "But I *hate* greens. They're icky!"  
  
"Well, they're good for you and you'll *eat*. And then you'll be polite for a change!" Yue folded his arms, and whilst this pose, in his normal body, looked perfectly intimidating, in Kero's; it was positively hilarious.  
  
"I'm always polite!" Kero protested.  
  
Yue snorted, "Bah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow! OW!! Stop it!"  
  
Eriol tapped his feet in the hallway, while Ruby made some last minute adjustment to her own hair, Spinel had been enduring a prolong version of Ruby's morning perfection habit.  
  
"Just keep still! You have to at least look beautiful!" She hissed, clutching various hairpins in Spinel's tiny paws.  
  
Eriol sighed sharply and looked at the clock, they were going to be late. He decided to cast a spell and suddenly the hair did itself at an instant pace.  
  
"There now, Ruby, you are going to have to stay in the grounds. No shopping trips, you must stay here." He said quickly before she could spot anything wrong with the style he had chosen.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Now come along Spinel." They marched out the house at double speed and down the path.  
  
"Have a nice day at school you two!" Ruby cried after them, then looked back into the house, //I wonder if there's anything good on TV. . .//  
  
  
  
  
  
As agreed, Eriol and Spinel, met with Touya, Sakura and Kero in the park. As they made their way to their schools, the three humans tried to teach the two centuries old guardians about modern day schooling.  
  
"Okay, I think that's it." Touya sighed, "Any questions?"  
  
The two Guardians exchanged a look then Spinel gestured Kero to go first.  
  
"What if I don't understand what's going on?" Kero blurted.  
  
"You raise your hand and ask what the sensei means." Answered Sakura.  
  
He thought about this and the stopped, and folded his arms.  
  
"What if I get bored?"  
  
"You still have to stay at the school." Touya gently pushed him along.  
  
"What if the teacher's wrong?" Spinel asked Eriol.  
  
Eriol thought about this, then said, "Then try to correct them gently until they understand."  
  
"What if I get hungry?" Kero asked Touya.  
  
"The lunch period's at twelve."  
  
"What if I get hungry *before* then?"  
  
"Then you'll have to wait."  
  
"Wait?" Kero blinked.  
  
"Yes, wait."  
  
"What kind of torture do they put you through there?" Kero grabbed Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Kero-chan, you're exaggerating." She patted his hand calmly.  
  
"I'm not." He frowned.  
  
"This will be a awe-inspiring experience, you will do well to pay attention for once rather than concentrating on your food intake!" snapped Spinel, "Stop aggrandizing!"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Kero's head snapped towards Spinel.  
  
"Oh that's another thing, I'm not sure Ruby uses such big words." Murmured Eriol.  
  
"I will not stoop to using less than three syllables in my speech." Cried Spinel indignantly.  
  
Touya couldn't resist adding, "And Yuki is usually really intelligent."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm just saying . . ."  
  
"I hear what you're saying; well, may I remind you that I'm Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal!"  
  
"That's another thing," Touya smirked, "Yuki doesn't go around the place reminding people that he's Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal!"  
  
"You're having fun with this. Aren't you?" groused Kero.  
  
Touya pressed his fingers together. "Just a smidgen."  
  
Kero and Spinel shared a mutinous glance.  
  
"Well, here we are, ja ne kaijuu, creep." Called Touya from the High School's gates.  
  
"I am not a kaijuu!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"I am not . . . well, actually you may be right."  
  
"You're not meant to agree with me!!" yelled Touya infuriated, as Eriol grinned at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the school day was over . . .  
  
Sakura was the first to arrive home, or at least what she thought was her home, she almost slipped on the sparkling clean floor. As she wandered around the house she wondered if her father had suddenly gone into a cleaning overdrive.  
  
She climbed the stairs to go into her room, and noticed even the laundry had been done.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
The large lion form of Keroberos was sitting on the floor with a number of her homework books spread around him. He peered over his shoulder at her, and simply stared.  
  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Keroberos?" She amended.  
  
He looked at the ceiling and shook his head, then turned and flicked the page.  
  
"Oh, Yue-sama!"  
  
He sniffed and still didn't say a word.  
  
"Did you do this to the house?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Oh . . . arigato!"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Is there . . . something wrong?"  
  
"You mean aside from the obvious? " Another page was turned sharply.  
  
"Ano. . . yes, you seem a little. . . subdued."  
  
"I assure you, I'm acting no differently than I normally do . . . it's just your imagination."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" She knelt beside him, and started to stroke his fur; he really was taking the whole body swap kinda hard.  
  
A frown or rather something like a sneeze flickered over his fuzzy visage. Then again, and a third time.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
He trembled, and then winced.  
  
"Yue?" she was a little concerned.  
  
Yue snorted. She stopped her petting.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked at her coolly having regained his composure, "Nothing." He looked back down at her history books.  
  
Sakura shrugged and resumed her stroking; he started to snicker. Yue caught her eye and cleared his throat again forcing a serious look on his face.  
  
Then she understood, he was trying not to laugh.  
  
She giggled wickedly and turned her petting into tickling.  
  
He shook his head in a futile attempt to throw her off, "Stop that."  
  
She stood instantly, "Okay."  
  
Sakura wasn't so ditzy as her friends assumed she was. She did catch the slightly look of disappointment cross Yue's features as he turned back to his books. //Perfect!// she thought as she took a few half steps away from him. Just as he quietly sighed, and obviously not expecting it she pounced on his back and resumed her attack.  
  
"Argha!"  
  
"Coochy coo!!" she sang delighted.  
  
He laughed deeply. "No, no, no!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
He rolled onto his back, "Oh, you've done it now!" He turned on her and began to tickle her.  
  
The door slammed open, "Didn't you two hear us calling?!" demanded Kero as he came upon the sight of Sakura straddling his body, tickling his hind feet, and Yue crying out, "OH NO! Stop! STOP! I give! I GIVE!!"  
  
Kero snorted. //That wasn't fair, Yue got to stay home all day and play with Sakura!//  
  
Touya noticed the furious look on Kero's - technically speaking it was Yuki's-face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kero snapped his head around to glare at Touya, "*Nothing*!"  
  
"Oh!" Sakura ceased her attack, "You're home!"  
  
"Yes! We're home!" Yuki's face creased up in an unfamiliar expression, //He looks jealous!// noted Touya, before he transformed into Yue.  
  
"Kero?" Sakura began, but didn't get another word out before Kero turned and ran into Touya's room.  
  
They winced as the door slammed.  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
"It didn't go so well, I told the sensei that he was coming down with something, and he's going to have to stay here for the rest of the week."  
  
As the conversation continued, Yue got up, and walked to Touya's room.  
  
Balancing on Kero's hind legs he manage to open the door, he dropped to the ground heavily and entered to the room. Kero was lying on the bed, in the position he always lay in whenever something was wrong. On his stomach, he called it the 'Thinky'.  
  
"Keroberos?"  
  
Kero sniffed and turned his head away. Yue sighed and closed the door, before seating himself before his brother.  
  
"Well, how was your first day at school?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Didn't it go well?"  
  
More silence before:  
  
"I just had the *worst* day of my life!" Kero yelled "Why didn't you tell me school was so *hard*!"  
  
Yue snapped back, "Why didn't you tell me staying at home *all* day *alone* was going to be so *boring*?!"  
  
"*You* had access to all my videogames, *and* the fridge, *and* the television!"  
  
"I don't know how to play, I can't open the damn thing and I don't know how to switch the stupid thing on!"  
  
There was a moment of quiet as Kero took this all in.  
  
"So you cleaned the house instead?"  
  
Yue looked away. Kero began to snigger. Yue wasn't ever one to do the cleaning, no matter how neurotic he was.  
  
"Oh! I'm glad you find that so funny!" Yue smirked.  
  
They stared at each other, Kero having the grace to blush, and Yue allowed a small smile to grace his lips.  
  
They shook their heads, when they suddenly realised they were having a brotherly bonding moment.  
  
"Tell me, at least you didn't get Yukito expelled . . ." Yue glared at Kero.  
  
Kero opened his mouth to answer, then realised it probably wasn't the answer Yue would want to hear. He settled instead to smiling infuriatingly.  
  
"KEROBEROS!!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean take my measurements?"  
  
He snapped the measuring tape between his hands; "I mean take your measurements. How am I supposed to make your birthday present if I don't have you exact measurements?"  
  
What he actually meant was 'how am I supposed to make your birthday present skintight and still fix it so I'll be able to get it off in a hurry if I don't have your exact measurements?' But he didn't want to bore her with unnecessary words.  
  
He grinned deviously as he snapped the tape again. Ruby flew into the room, "I can tell you her exact measurements."  
  
"Can you?" Tomoyo blinked in surprise.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ruby looked Tomoyo up and down once and turned to Eriol, "That thing you're making is about one, or two sizes too small for her . . ."  
  
She picked the purple dress up from Eriol's needlework chest, "Especially in the chest department."  
  
With Tomoyo glaring at him, he feigned surprise, "Really?" He looked at Tomoyo, "See? That why I need your measurements?"  
  
"But she can tell you my size." Tomoyo nodded pointedly at Ruby.  
  
"I just want to be sure."  
  
"Uh huh, sure, hiirawagizawa-kun."  
  
Eriol was about to come up with the perfect excuse when the door flew open.  
  
"Do you know what that smell is? It's the smell of mental liberation!" Spinel breezed into the room.  
  
"It smells like the smell of hard work! You didn't actually make me do anything . . . Spinel Sun-y did you?" Ruby flew up to her brother.  
  
"Oh," Spinel said slyly, "Nothing that would make you lose any point with your sensei . . . "  
  
"Oh that's goo-wait that's bad!"  
  
"Argha!" A realisation suddenly hit Eriol.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol-kun?" Said Tomoyo,  
  
"I never knew how annoying my pranks were!" He'd just realise that if the two guardians hadn't swapped bodies then Ruby wouldn't have been there to stop him from persuading Tomoyo, another realisation hit him again, "Kami- sama! Did I just say that?" He walked over to the wall and started to bang his head against the wall, seething in frustration.  
  
"Yes, you did and can you say it again? I didn't catch it on my video camera!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Okay," he agreed discreetly waving his hand at her video camera.  
  
"Oh, good!" She picked up the camera and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ready?" He settled back into his throne of evil as if he was about to give an important speech.  
  
"As ever!" she said as she lined up the shot, she gave him the thumbs up as she pressed record.  
  
"Clow Reed was a cruel and deranged maniac, I am an incredibly annoying half reincarnation and all my pranks are so bloody irritating I may go to Kinotomo-kun and my cute little descendant and beg them to throw me over the nearest cliff!" He held his hand over his chest, "I, hiirawagizawa Eriol, half reincarnation of Clow Reed, solemnly swear never to attempt to play a malicious and demeaning hoax on anyone, especially Sakura-chan, ever, ever *ever* again. I vow to become a decorous, calibrate monk, and never make any lurid or provocative comments about the colour of your underwear, state of your love life or make any suggestion that my bed would be so much comfier if you would join me some time."  
  
"What have you done?" She peeked suspiciously from behind her camera.  
  
When he didn't answer, she sighed and checked the camera. //Of course,// she thought as she opened the video compartment, //he's removed the video//  
  
She looked up to see him waving a video at her; "You said video CAMERA, not videotape."  
  
"And for a moment there I thought you had turned over a new leaf."  
  
He got up and swept her into his arms, "Why turn over a new leaf when the old one turns just as well!"  
  
"OHHH!! RUBY!!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol jerked back as a familiar scene played itself out.  
  
"Get away from me!" Squeaked Ruby.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter?" Spinel chased after Ruby, clutching a bag of fudge, "Is the big, bad Ruby Moon afwiad of a widdle bit of sugar?!"  
  
"Master! Tell him!!"  
  
"Ruby darling, you know I never get involved." He called after her.  
  
"MASTER!!" she screamed as she flew down the corridor.  
  
He ignored her, "Now about my little confession . . ." he murmured into Tomoyo's ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!! And yes, I am sorry that they are all a little out of character . . . but I can't help it!  
  
Eriol: you do realise I'm not that obsessed with Tomoyo, don't you?  
  
DrM: how would I know? I've only read fanfics about you and seen your American twin, Eli in action.  
  
Eli: [geeky voice] hello I'm Eli! [Bizarre unexplained deeper voice] I'm evil.  
  
Eriol and DrM nod at each other on throw Eli off nearest cliff.  
  
Eriol: now does everyone know what to do? [Listens for response] that's right! R&R!! [Claps]  
  
DrM: Eriol! stop patronising the readers!! Thank you for Reading and *please* drop me a review. [falls to knees and begs] please?!! 


	5. Tuesday – Kayoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part Five: Tuesday - Kayoobi  
  
  
  
The next morning went a little better, Kero had manage to sleep in Yukito's form so Yue grudgingly agreed that his hair wouldn't need to be combed that morning, but he demanded that the instant they could in the evening his hair would be detangled.  
  
For Eriol, after Tomoyo had left, he had to deal with a drunk Ruby, who insisted that she have a make over. Eriol never thought he'd be glad Tomoyo had left, but he was very grateful that she wasn't there to watch Ruby Moon in Spinel Sun's body parade about the house wearing an incredibly tiny bikini. He'd thrown himself into bed that night and was waking up to the sounds of Spinel taking revenge for every morning Ruby had inflicted on them since Eriol had unsealed them. Eriol buried his head into a pillow and seriously considered staying in bed that day.  
  
  
  
"hiirawagizawa-kun! Please try to stay with us today!" The teacher snapped, as Eriol was dropping off to sleep again.  
  
"Gomen, Sensei." He apologised, as the bell rang for lunch.  
  
"What's wrong with you, today?" Sakura asked as they gathered their books and headed out.  
  
Eriol took his glasses off and rubbed his bleary eyes, "You just be thankful! You got the older guardians!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Spinel Sun, my serious student of the fine arts," Eriol explained, "Has discovered the finer points of American football."  
  
As Sakura blinked at him in confusion, Eriol continued, "He's been drop- kicking Ruby out of the window! And every time she returns, he does it again. All I could hear last night was, 'Don't you ever do that again!', 'What you mean this?' and then Ruby's screams fading as she disappeared into the deep blue yonder which is my pond!"  
  
The four stopped in the corridor to exchange their indoor shoes for their outdoor ones.  
  
Syaoran smiled patronisingly, "Awww . . . Are our evil guardians keeping us up?"  
  
Eriol didn't even look up from his laces as he waved his hand at Syaoran.  
  
**BAM!!**  
  
A locker suddenly swung open, and whacked him with the door.  
  
"Oh! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelped.  
  
"Eriol-kun, there really isn't any call for violence." Chided Tomoyo quietly.  
  
"Oh! Yes there is!" Syaoran said as Sakura helped him to his feet.  
  
Once Syaoran had calmed down, mostly because Sakura had whispered some deadly threat in his ear, and because Tomoyo had confiscated all of his magic charms, the four settled back under a tree.  
  
Eriol had fallen asleep, snoring with his mouth wide open. Syaoran stared longingly at the gaping jaw, he quickly frisked his pockets in the hopes Tomoyo had missed a single charm.  
  
Growling in frustration, he leant forward a little and hissed at the purple haired girl on the other side of his target, "Just *one*, that's *all* I'm asking for! One tiny flame charm *down* the little Creep's throat!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! You might kill him!"  
  
Syaoran cocked his head in confusion, "And that would be bad because . . ."  
  
Eriol turned to rest his head on Tomoyo's shoulder, and lifted his hand, pointing at the branch above Syaoran's head.  
  
**Thunk!**  
  
"Ow!" Cried Syaoran, clutching his head, he looked up to see he'd just been hit by a . . . *Coconut*?!  
  
Syaoran looked up into the branches of the Sakura tree they were sitting under, if anything he should have been hit by a cherry.  
  
**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunkthunk!**  
  
"Eriol-kun! Cut that out!" Cried Sakura, as Syaoran lay dazed in her lap.  
  
Curling closer to Tomoyo, Eriol muttered some undecipherable nonsense and put his thumb in his mouth.  
  
When Syaoran regained his senses, he glared at the dozing Eriol.  
  
"You little basta-"  
  
**THUNK!** One last coconut shook loose of its branch.  
  
  
  
"Call me if you make any progress!" Called Tomoyo, from her limo.  
  
"I will!" Sakura waved as the dark window slid up. She turned her attention on Syaoran.  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine once I cause Eriol some serious *pain*!" he growled.  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you?" Sakura blinked at him, he joke so rarely it was hard to tell when he was just kidding.  
  
"No, of course not!" He smiled reassuringly at his Cherry blossom and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Good." She smiled back.  
  
"I'm going to kill the bast-" he shouted, surprising her.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" she steamed at him.  
  
He held up a coconut. "He dropped several coconuts on my head, several *hard* coconuts, and all you can worry about is my *language*?" He shook the coconut in front of her face, "*COCONUTS*!"  
  
"Did you know--?"  
  
"AHH!!" Syaoran and Sakura both yelled when Yamazaki appeared out of nowhere. He continued.  
  
"-That coconuts were once made out of chocolate? Hence the coco part of their name, and the people of the Aztec really loved to eat them, they were just as yummy as sugar cane but bigger." He leaned closer as he shared a secret with them, "Of course all the children were getting such bad teeth because of them; the king of the Aztec decreed that the coconut be filled with water and-"  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Chiharu walked up, "May I?" She held her hands out towards Syaoran, who handed over the coconut.  
  
*Boink*! Yamazaki ceased his untruth immediately; Chiharu gave Syaoran the hairy brown nut back.  
  
"Come along, I want you to taste my latest creation." She said as she dragged him by his ear.  
  
"Then I'll have to pray to my ancestors."  
  
Chiharu stopped and raise a fist at him, "and why's that?"  
  
"So I don't have to join them tomorrow!" He laughed.  
  
As Yamazaki and Chiharu continued their argument, Sakura and Syaoran exchange a brief confused look before they linked arms and walked back to Sakura's home.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?!" Demanded Touya the instant she set foot inside the house. "And what's that Gaki doing here?!"  
  
"I was just walking her home!"  
  
Touya and Syaoran exchanged bitter glares, as Sakura ran up the stairs quickly to check on her guardians.  
  
"No, no you want to go left! Left!" Kero cried in alarm.  
  
"I am going left!"  
  
"Not that left!"  
  
"Well, How many lefts are there Keroberos?!" Yue retorted in annoyance.  
  
"You want to go the other way!"  
  
"I'm trying to!"  
  
"Okay, now jump. No it's the other button, the other button!!"  
  
Sakura entered to room, Keroberos was sitting crossed legged in front of her television.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked  
  
Kero peered over his shoulder, "Yeah everything's-no! Don't take your eyes off the game!" He cried into his lap.  
  
Sakura steeped forward to see Yue in Kero's other form, tiny paws firmly set on the game controller, sitting in Kero's lap.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked him bemused. Yue got up and pressed his hand on the off button.  
  
"Yes, mistress" he replied.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!" Yelped Kero, "We were so close and we didn't save it."  
  
"Save it? What do you mean save it?" Yue eyed him in confusion.  
  
Kero was too busy sobbing to reply.  
  
"Oi! Kaijuu! 'Touchan is home!" Touya called loudly. It had been agreed that in case their father returned home, one sibling would remain down stairs to warn the others.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled, "Come on Kero! Pull yourself together, my father's home!"  
  
Keroberos sniffled all the way through dinner.  
  
"You don't look very well Yukito," their father gazed at him worriedly, "And you haven't even touched your dinner."  
  
When Kero didn't even look up, Sakura nodded at Touya, who delivered a swift kick to his shins,  
  
"Ow! I mean, ohh!" He feigned a large sneeze, "I feel terrible, I mean really terrible, I might die!"  
  
Another kick was swift in coming.  
  
"I mean, die . . . of not going to school . . . and . . . being smart, 'cause you know I'm a genius and . . . That school it'll just . . . fall apart without me!" Kero babbled.  
  
Sakura looked at the ceiling and cried a soft "Hoe!"  
  
He father glanced at her and chuckled a bit, he smiled fondly at Keroberos,  
  
"Keroberos . . ." he said softly, "Fujitaka would never believe you. Thankfully, he won't remember anything after 'I feel terrible'."  
  
Touya's chair scrapped back. "You! Reverse your spell this instant!"  
  
Clow chuckled again, "oh, don't worry, it'll wear off in about a week."  
  
When Touya looked as if he was going to retort Clow looked at the clock, "Is that the time? Better be off, other guardians to check on, you know!"  
  
He blinked and Fujitaka readjusted his glasses, "Finished already Touya- chan?"  
  
"I . . ." Touya plucked up his glass, ". . . was just going to get a glass of water."  
  
  
  
"Kids? I forgot my notes! I'm going to go get them, okay?" Fujitaka yelled into the kitchen, as his children washed the dishes, Keroberos had rushed upstairs claiming he was very ill, // Yeah, with a severe case of anti- washing-up-itus! // Sakura thought annoyed.  
  
"Kitto!" Called Touya.  
  
As soon as the door slammed shut, "I NEED A BATH!" yelled Yue  
  
"BETTER DO AS HE SAYS!!" Yelled Kero, "THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME WHEN HE WENT A WHOLE TWO DAYS WITHOUT A BATH AND HE GO *SOOOO* GROUCHY-"  
  
"I DID NOT! I JUST DISLIKE NON-CLEANLINESS!!"  
  
Sakura and Touya looked at each other and felt a huge sweat drop gathering.  
  
Sakura trudged up the stairs, "Yue? Which do you mean, you as in Yue in Kero's body or you as in your body?"  
  
There was brief silence as Yue considered his options, "BOTH!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kero yelled in shock.  
  
"I NEED A BATH AND SO DO YOU!"  
  
"I DON'T NEED A BATH!" Kero protested.  
  
"DAMN IT! YES YOU DO!!" Yue roared.  
  
  
  
With much protest, Kero agreed to have a bath.  
  
"What shall we do tomorrow?" He asked his brother.  
  
"Shh!" He snapped back.  
  
"But this is soooo boring!"  
  
"Keroberos, I'm trying to relax."  
  
"But we're not doing any thing! I'm bored." He slapped the water in frustration. Yue jerked awake when the water hit his face, instantly turning into his brother's large form he scooped as much water in his paws as he could.  
  
Kero wiped his face in shocked, and made the same gesture. "Oh, so it's a water fight you want is it?!"  
  
"As if you could take me!" Yue goaded him on.  
  
Kero nodded, "Uh huh! It's all good!"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Touya stepped out of his room, to hear:  
  
"DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!!" Cried Keroberos  
  
Splash!  
  
"Take this you fiend!" Retorted Yue.  
  
Splash! Sloop!  
  
"Oh ho ho! Feel my icy wrath, Moony!"  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Sploush!  
  
"Hey no fair! No fireballs!"  
  
"Oh? It's okay you spike me with *MY* icicles but I can't use *your* fireballs?!"  
  
"Damn right!!"  
  
"Fine! I'll sit on you then!"  
  
Touya ran to the bathroom door when he started to hear the sound of someone yelling underwater.  
  
"Ergh!" He said as he trod on the soaking carpet. He slammed open the door to find Yue prancing delightedly on Kero's back.  
  
"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"  
  
"Yue!"  
  
Yue stopped his torment and sat on his brother's back, Kero was still face down in the water.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get off him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him!"  
  
"Oh him." He grinned, "Don't worry he won't drown. Or at least I don't think so."  
  
"Yue!"  
  
"Ooh! Let's find out shall we?!"  
  
Touya pointed out the door.  
  
"Yue! Off!"  
  
Yue frowned at him and jumped out of the tub, Kero sat up and sucked in a huge breathe of air. "I live!" He coughed.  
  
Yue picked up a large towel in his mouth and sauntered out the bathroom. Dripping wet he walked into the mistress' room.  
  
"Mistress?" He said muffled by the towel.  
  
She opened the door and looked down at him, he dropped the mauled towel at her feet, and sat, staring at her expectantly. Sakura glanced up to see Touya guide Kero, in Yue's form, wrapped in a huge towel, into his room. A quiet shudder from Yue got her attention. She stepped aside to let him into the room; he sniffed heavily. As she bent down to pick up the towel up, Kero came running out of Touya's bedroom,  
  
"But I want Sakura to dry me! She always dries me!"  
  
Sakura looked up instinctively to see her Moon guardian's naked form run down the corridor.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "KERO!" She called, when suddenly her world went black.  
  
Yue, as soon as he realised what was happening, bounded forward. He clamped Kero's fuzzy paws over the young girl's emerald green eyes. "Keroberos! You're naked!"  
  
"And?" Came the naïve reply.  
  
"In my body!" Yue reminded him.  
  
"Oh, *oh*! Whoops!" He looked down, "Ooooh! Will ya look at that!"  
  
"Kero! I don't want to know!" Sakura blushed hotly.  
  
"Oh ho! Sure, I bet you don't but I'll wager your brother does!"  
  
Sakura listened to the sound of Kero bouncing away.  
  
"Woo-ha!! look at me! Nay-kid as the day I was created! Nekkid!"  
  
"Keroberos! Cover up!" Yue cried from behind her, exasperation lacing with his anger.  
  
Then there was the sound of bouncing!  
  
"Nude! Rude and in the buff, dude! Woo-ha!"  
  
There was a quick scuffle followed by Kero crying, "Whoa!"  
  
Sakura blinked as Yue removed his paws.  
  
"He's having entirely too much fun in my body." He muttered, as the soggy Sun guardian turned and retreated back to her room.  
  
Sakura just sat there, clutching that damp towel, mouth wide open.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Syaoran: This is all very confusing! And it's making my head hurt!  
  
DrM: Sure that isn't just the coconuts?  
  
Syaoran: They hurt, you know!  
  
DrM: Not as much as I will be if the lovely minna-chan don't R&R!!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah, R&R, tell the meanie to stop dropping things on my head!! 


	6. Wednesday – Suiyoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part six: Wednesday - Suiyoobi  
  
  
  
Yue was bored.  
  
He'd clean the house twice.  
  
And he was still bored. *And* it was only just crawling past eleven thirty in the morning.  
  
Kero and Spinel had gone out together to the park, having stolen the Mistress' father's golf clubs, for some reason that they refused to explain, and they had left him here. Well, he didn't want to be around Spinel anyway, the daft cat still couldn't recognise a Rembrandt.  
  
He'd tried to play his brother's blasted videogame, but had barely made it past the first level.  
  
He was sick of seeing the 'GAME OVER' screen, and was tempted to throw it out the window but knew the Mistress would probably be a *little* mad if he broke her stuff.  
  
He'd taken one look at the fridge and, yes, he had reorganised the contents.  
  
Yue the Judgement Maker was *so* bored, he found himself watching the washing machine and thinking stupid thoughts like 'How did the drum go around by itself?', 'Where did the water come from?', 'Should he have separated the coloured clothes from the white ones because it looked like Touya's football shirt was turning a very pretty shade of pink?', 'Maybe he shouldn't have put so much of that white soapy stuff in it but then again the big foamy clouds of bubble that was spilling forth from the machine did remind him of his first baths.', and the most concerning one; 'Were the clothes getting dizzy?'.  
  
It was this last one that revealed to him that he was very bored.  
  
Yue stomped up the stairs, and lay heavily on the pristine carpet. Before him lay a pretty pink cell phone. A gift from the Mistress for use if he needed help; and he was seriously thinking of using it.  
  
It wasn't so much of using it, which he was seriously considering; it was 'who was he going to call?'  
  
The 'who' would be his little sister, Ruby Moon.  
  
//Boredom or Ruby?  
  
Boredom or Ruby?  
  
Bore-dom ooooorrrrrr Ruuuu-By?// Yue rolled on his back as he did when he needed to think, although the effect was spoilt a bit by Kero's four fuzzy legs sticking up in the air. //Boredom or Ruby? Ruby or boredom?//  
  
***RIIIIIIIIIIING!!***  
  
He jumped as the phone rang loudly. Transforming into his brother's small form, he pressed the answer button. "Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Is this Yue?" Ruby asked timidly. //Timidly?// Yue was shocked, // But then she's probably taking this really hard.//  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed. "Phew!"  
  
"What do you want Ruby?" He asked.  
  
"I'm really, really *really* bored. This is worst than the time Clow grounded the two of us for stuffing Kero full of pudding and Suppi full of sugar until the two of 'em were sick."  
  
Yue sniggered unintentionally; he was doing that a lot since the Swap. In fact, he'd been doing a lot of things, things he had never done before or at least not since he was a child. Yue wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the fact he was in Kero's body . . .  
  
"Hey," Ruby asked, "do you wanna come over and run wildly around this house?"  
  
"Why would you think I would want to run wildly anywhere?"  
  
"Have you done any of the laundry?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I know I have," She confessed, "but have you got to the stage when you start feeling guilty about the clothes getting dizzy?"  
  
There was silence between them until:  
  
"What time do you want me over?"  
  
  
  
Yue knew he could have just flown there, but he didn't want to risk being spotted, a giant flying lion was somewhat more obvious in broad daylight.  
  
So Yue decided it would be easy enough to hitchhike his way there, by his telepathic abilities of course. Clow had given Yue them so if the contenders for the final judgement were unwilling to come nearer he could force them. //Therefore it should be easy to control the passers-by.// he reasoned as he pretended to be a lost plush toy on the sidewalk.  
  
As the first person that picked him up took him to the bus stop, he was pleased to think he had control over them. He was proved wrong when they requested a destination in the complete opposite direction of where he wanted to go. It was because he was in Kero's form, Yue realised, and Kero wasn't capable of the same level of telepathy, his mainly affected the cards, not people!  
  
//Ahhhhh!// he mentally panicked. //What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! Think. Think. Thinkthinkthink!!//  
  
His spirits dampened considerably when the person dropped him, and a different passenger picked him up. //AHHHHHH!! I'm going to get lost!//  
  
The passenger chuckled calmly and put Yue in his pocket. As the passenger disembarked from the bus, Yue managed to get a glimpse of where he was. Back where he started.  
  
Yue sighed, he wasn't lost, he just had to get out of the stranger's pocket. He was just pulling himself over the rim, when the stranger gently pushed him back in his pocket.  
  
//Great.// he thought, //well at least I'm in the right neighbourhood.//he listened as the stranger open a door and step inside a house.  
  
Yue crossed his arms and glared a piece of lint irritated, as the stranger took off his shoes.  
  
The stranger shuffled quietly into the house; he hummed some quiet little tune and then pulled Yue from his pocket. Yue quickly resumed his stuffed toy appearance. The stranger brought Yue up to his face and smiled.  
  
//Fuijtaka!!// Yue manage to not gasp aloud.  
  
Fuijtaka smiled kindly, and something flicked over his eyes.  
  
"Yue, you could have gotten lost."  
  
"Master Clow?!" Yue spluttered.  
  
A warm smile grew wider over his former Master's oldest half reincarnation. "Mm-hm."  
  
"How did you--?"  
  
"Find you?"  
  
Yue nodded.  
  
"Lucky for you, Fuijtaka forgot some of his notes, and you happened to be on a nearby bus. It was a bit of a run but we managed to catch up."  
  
"I'm thankful, Master." Yue felt a tiny bit silly, his plan hadn't worked and it wasn't often the Master had to correct his mistakes.  
  
"It's all right, Yue! Now where do you want to go?"  
  
  
  
"EIGHT!!"  
  
Swish!  
  
Kero shield his eyes from the Sun and watched the tiny white ball sail thru the air. To the average human, the two didn't seem out of that ordinary. One was a tall, grey hair, bespectacled youth, the other a rather serious looking, rose-pink haired, young woman.  
  
Playing golf.  
  
Normal, right?  
  
Kero turned to look at Spinel, //It wasn't often they spent much time together,// he reflected, // then again it wasn't often they were in humanoid forms.//  
  
"Keroberos-"  
  
"Please, just Kero."  
  
"Kero, the word is 'fore'."  
  
Kero thought about this, "But I want it to go really, really far."  
  
Spinel raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow, well actually it wasn't that perfect, it was starting to get a bit bushy. "It's a good point." Spinel shrugged and lined up his shot.  
  
He squinted into the distance, "Green balloon, Blonde kid with the ice cream." He estimated evilly.  
  
Pulling back the club, he yelled, "THREE AND A HALF!!"  
  
Swish!  
  
The tiny ball flew off the roof and sailed thru the air.  
  
He and Keroberos were standing on the roof of a shopping centre. It was packed full of pre-schoolers, as Tomoeda was playing host to a fair. They were just out of direct sight and had been popping little kids' balloons and knocking the walking sticks out of the hands of little old ladies for the past hour.  
  
Why were they doing this?  
  
Kero didn't actually know, // It's something we've never done before and . . .// he thought hard to rationalise it, // It's fun!//  
  
The balloon hit it's target, and the balloon exploded.  
  
"YES!!" Cried Spinel, as the rising wails of some unfortunate, unforgivably cute three year old pieced thru the air.  
  
  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
Ruby lifted the letterbox lid to peer out and find out who was at the door, round furry features looked back at her. "Yue!" She cried delighted.  
  
"Let me in!" He hissed quickly  
  
"Oh right, just a sec!"  
  
Yue fluttered in.  
  
"So what do you want to do first? Run riot in Suppi's room or run riot in Suppi's room?"  
  
"I take it you're mad at them too."  
  
"Bet your ass I am!"  
  
"Ruby Moon, creation of clow reed! Where ever did you pick up such a phrase!"  
  
"Daytime television," she said gravely.  
  
"Really?!" Yue threw his arms in the air, "Great! Even you can work the damnedable thing better than me!"  
  
"Nah! We just get cable!"  
  
"Anyway!" Yue changed the subject before Ruby realise he meant he couldn't actually switch the thing on. "How would you like to get your own back on *them*?"  
  
Ruby blinked, " 'Niichan!! You're back!!"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"The old, fun Yue! You're back!" Ruby threw her arms about her elder brother tightly, he had never used the phrase 'get our own back' in so long, she was beginning to believe she'd imagined the old Yue, the one who never had any qualms about forcing a bar of soap down someone's // Usually Keroberos'// throat, or dropping a freezing bucket of water on you, // Usually me!// first thing in the morning, or even, by far her favourite, tricking a certain sugar allergic brother into drinking the biggest glass of sugared lemonade they'd ever made.  
  
"Sure." He said as he wrapped a stubby arm around her shoulders and led her down the corridor, "Now about our revenge . . . "  
  
  
  
"Where could he be?" Sakura squinted at the badly scrawled note. She handed it to Touya, "Can you make any sense of this? Is it in English?"  
  
Touya frowned and then shrugged "Nope. On both counts."  
  
"Here give it to me!" Kero snatch the letter out Touya's grasp. He turned it once, then twice, and then cocked his head a little to the side, closed his left eye, then his right. "It says he's gone to visit Ruby at Eriol's house, and that he'll probably be back soon."  
  
"You can read that?" Touya said incredbuliously  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Stop me if I'm asking a dumb question but how?"  
  
"It's my handwriting."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***RIIIIIIIIIIING!!***  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Sakura speaking. Oh hello Eriol. Is Yue there with you? . . . uh huh, . . . uh. . . huh. . . ohhhhh-kay."  
  
She hung up and started to dial, "Hello Tomoyo, yes, I'm okay . . . no, no progress yet. But we do seem to have a little problem, Yue and Ruby have appeared to have run away together . . ." at this Kero appeared to pale, although in Yue's features that was a little hard to tell, Sakura continued, "no nothing, Yue left a note saying he was going to visit Ruby then Eriol just rang to tell me Ruby wrote on the wall that she and Yue were running away and not to expect them back anytime soon . . . pardon me? No, I'm going up to Eriol's house as soon as I get Syaoran. Yes? . . . well I don't think it's really. . . yes, okay, bye!"  
  
She hung up again, and started to dial another number from memory.  
  
"If that's the Gaki's number, I wanna know why you know it off by heart!" Touya threatened. Kero punched him on the arm to silence him. Touya cast him a questioning look, but Kero was looking down at the note he held in his hands. Touya lifted his hand, then paused, then completed the gesture. Keroberos, great guardian beast of the seal, looked scared.  
  
"Hello Syaoran?" Sakura said quickly. "I'm sorry, it's late . . .," she laughed, "Yes, I was thinking about you too or I wouldn't be making this call . . ."  
  
Kero's head snapped up at this and he took two long strides over to Sakura. Grabbing the phone out of her head, he yelled into the handset. "Listen Gaki! My brother and incredibly annoying little sister are missing! Haul that butt of yours to hiirawagizawa's right now!! . . . What?! . . . Okay then!"  
  
He thrust the handset back to a shocked Sakura. "He wants to talk to you." He said sternly.  
  
She started to talk again, "Hello? . . . he's just worried, he's not angry at you . . . Hai, Ruby and Yue have gone missing . . . I *know* because Eriol just rang me to tell me that Ruby had painted foot high, strawberry jam, letters on his study's wall . . . that's the plan. Meet you there? . . . Great, could you bring. . . you read my mind! Bye!" She hung up and fetched a jacket out of her closet.  
  
Touya had left the room to fetch coats for both he and Kero.  
  
"Kero?" He was staring out of the window.  
  
"Kero" she said a bit louder.  
  
He jumped slightly and turned to look at her, Sakura's mouth fell open. Kero looked like he was on the verge of tears. By the look on her face he must have realised what he looked like. He quickly rubbed his eyes with Yue's fists. He glanced out the window.  
  
"It's raining." He said, he turned to look at her; "If you fly there and I carry Touya, we'll get there sooner."  
  
Sakura stepped forward and beckoned her tall guardian down to her level. As he knelt before her, she put her hand under his chin and pulled his face up. "Kero," she said with quiet conviction, "We'll find them."  
  
He looked as if he was going to say something, then he closed his mouth, changed him mind and opened it again. He did this for a few moments before looking away; he was thinking and Sakura let him.  
  
Kero reached up to his brother's ear and removed the earring that resided there. He held it towards her so she could see. On the back of the earring, under the jewel, the part that would be hidden by the wearer was engraved some Kanji. It was badly scrawled, but still legible.  
  
Kero pointed to it and inhaled a couple of short breaths. He was really trying not to break down before his Mistress. Touya entered carrying the raincoats, and approached the two gently.  
  
"It says . . . Yue." He tried to smile, Touya knelt and joined them, and Kero smiled tremblingly, "Well, actually it says Yu-wa, we were . . . six or seven months old, about five or six if we were human." He explained. "Clow had given these to us, and we, heh, heh . . ." he smiled fondly, "We hated them, they were itchy. And we'd take them off, but we were still a little under developed and because Clow had given us both cat-like eyes, we had a bit of a problem distinguishing which colour was ours. So Yue wrote my name on my earring because he could and one night I slipped his off his ear and did the same." Kero fell silent for a bit. "He didn't speak to me for a week! And Clow offered to replace it . . . but Yue said he didn't want to waste the Master's powers." Kero looked them both in the eye; "Yue was always a lousy liar. And he was even worst at 'hide and go seek', he hasn't gone very far."  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sakura, Touya and Kero arrived, Tomoyo quickly hustled them in. As they walked to Eriol's favourite sitting room, Tomoyo quickly explained, "Eriol doesn't look too happy. I think he's genuinely shaken by this."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Murmured Touya. Keroberos was always the happy one; it was quite unnerving to see him looking so upset.  
  
Scarier still was Eriol and Spinel Sun in Ruby's body. One sat back in his Throne of Evil, knuckles pressed firmly against his paler than usual chin, staring unblinkingly at the ground before him. The other stood by the window gazing out silently. Spinel turned and paced over to Kero, "Can you feel them?"  
  
Kero, not trusting his voice, shook his head slowly. Sakura realised that's why the three looked so pale, none of them had any spiritual contact with the errant guardians. But then she could--  
  
Eriol blinked, he was following this line of thought too. "Sakura-chan? What do you feel?" he said suddenly.  
  
Sakura allowed he eyes to slide shut, she could still feel a magic signature, and it was faint as if Yue was trying to hide but not so, if she got into trouble, she wouldn't be able to call him.  
  
Opening her eyes, she nodded slightly.  
  
"Well! Tell them to come home!" Cried Spinel, his fear was turning into anger.  
  
"It's not them exactly." She said, "and I'm not sure, even if it was them, that I could call them to me. Not unless I was in serious danger."  
  
"Which, before anyone suggests it," Touya spoke up, "Is not going to be an option."  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at Kero, he was staring out of the window. Spinel turned away and joined him.  
  
Lightening cracked loudly as if to remind the silent group of the harsh conditions that were out there.  
  
Syaoran noticed Sakura's forlorn look as she gazed toward her guardian. He knew she hated it when she couldn't help them, especially as they had done so much for her.  
  
He stepped forward, and stopped. He could feel the heated gaze of Touya on him, Syaoran turned to return the glare, and saw Touya soften his glare slightly and nodded. He didn't need to be magic to understand the thought, // Comfort my sister. //  
  
Syaoran smiled slightly, enough to make the tall brother recognize he had understood the message, and then glowered at him as was, now, traditional between them. He stepped forward and took her hand.  
  
Although she didn't take her eyes off the two guardians, she smiled appreciatively and squeezed his hand back.  
  
Tomoyo looked about the depressed group, her eyes finally resting on Eriol. He was shaking his head slightly, as if he was thinking of a solution then rejecting it. She stepped forward and knelt by his throne of evil and proclaimed loudly, "I wish I could tape this all!"  
  
"Tape this?!" Snapped Spinel. "Is that all you think about?!"  
  
Eriol was about to add his comment to the fracas but realise that Tomoyo had a slight smile on her lips, she was just trying to lift the terrible melancholy that had descended.  
  
"Oh, I agree," he said. "Then you'd be able to tape such great moments like . . ." he waved his hand upward in a gesture, to make it look like he was merely looking for the right words. ". . .Oh I don't know. . ."  
  
He looked up, and pointed, "Something like that."  
  
*Fhunk!*  
  
A large stuffed sheep appeared from the ceiling and bounced off Syaoran's head.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura called as more stuffed sheep began to fall, and called forth her magic key, and called for the shield card to protect her and her little wolf from the airborne stuffed sheep attack.  
  
The card didn't appear.  
  
"Shield!" Another sheep bounced on her head. "Eriol! Stop! There's something wrong!"  
  
One last random stuffed toy bounced off Syaoran's head, he bent and picked it up. He looked questioningly at his nemesis. "A flamingo?"  
  
Eriol shrugged before turning to Sakura, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The shield card." She said quickly searching her pockets, "It's gone!"  
  
"Of course," Eriol slapped his head. "They are using the shield card, *that's* why we can't feel them and you can!"  
  
Touya stepped over the sheep, and stood next to his sister, he pointed at her. "Errr. . . she's the Card Mistress, how can they be using the card without her say so?"  
  
Eriol put his hand over his mouth and muttered something.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
Everyone was looking at him expectantly, the half-reincarnation sucked in a deep breath, and blushed slightly, "I don't actually know."  
  
Syaoran's eyes bugged and he climbed over the stuffed sheep; he grabbed the arms of Eriol's throne of evil.  
  
"There's something you don't actually know?"  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed.  
  
Tomoyo stood, "Li-kun, don't-"  
  
"No! Please, don't take this moment from me." He chuckled; "Do you want to know why?"  
  
Touya suggested quite smugly, "You *are* sane and you can't stand the little Creep."  
  
Syaoran didn't break his eye contact with Eriol, "That too, but the reason Yue can use it is because it's one of the cards that are under his protection."  
  
Eriol looked away and growled as Syaoran did a subtle little victory dance with Touya,  
  
"Who the man? You the man!" They chanted. "Who ain't the man? He ain't the man."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled gently, until this life size stuffed toy of a polar bear dropped on the two.  
  
They looked at Eriol, who smiled at them, hands clasped innocently in his lap. "What? I like polar bears."  
  
Kero walked over to Sakura and crouched down beside her. "Mistress?"  
  
Her mirth dimmed a bit. //He was still worried// she reminded herself. "Kero, I can feel them. They are not far away; they're just hiding."  
  
Kero looked at her for a few moments, contemplating what she had just said. He looked over at Spinel Sun, who was less angry now, and the two stared at each other.  
  
The room quieted as the pair moved closer. Spinel raised an eyebrow, and Kero nodded. The two guardians looked up.  
  
The rest of the group followed their gaze.  
  
"What are we looking at?" Touya asked.  
  
"We used to do this to them all the time," muttered Kero. "I should have guessed!"  
  
"We'd go hide from them," Spinel continued; "It would freak them out so much."  
  
"What?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"It was only because they'd pick on us," Kero groused.  
  
"Because we were so small!" Spinel growled.  
  
"And now we've swapped!" They both uttered darkly. "They think it would be fun to do the same to us!"  
  
"I'm getting a neck ache!" Stated Syaoran, "What are you two on about?!"  
  
"THEY'RE ON THE BLOODY ROOF!" Kero and Spinel yelled angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!! And thank you for your reviews!! They are brilliant!  
  
Syaoran: [reads reviews] I notice no one is objecting to you dropping things on my head. [Turns to reader] I implore you! Please make her stop with the dropping stuff on Li Syaoran's head.  
  
DrM: but I like dropping stuff on you, you're the kind of person that that kinda stuff happens to.  
  
Syaoran: no wonder you keep doing it! Look at that last sentence it doesn't even make any sense!!  
  
DrM: does to me!  
  
Syaoran: sure it does, now would anyone like to organise an 'Anti-drop stuff on Li Syaoran club'? Join now and get this extraordinary plate, collector's edition of me.  
  
DrM: that's nothing but an old soup bowl. [Shakes head in confusion] ladies and gents, much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it just went beyond reason. Please R&R!! Ja-ne!! 


	7. Thursday – Mokuyoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part seven: Thursday - Mokuyoobi  
  
  
  
Kinotomo Sakura awoke the next morning to a dreadful smell.  
  
"Eeugh!" She said, she sat up in her bed and looked around her room for the source of the smell.  
  
Then she remembered the events from last night . . .  
  
//Flash back//  
  
  
  
"THEY'RE ON THE BLOODY ROOF!"  
  
As soon as Kero and Spinel had shouted their realisation; they recalled their wings and flew out the window into the violent storm.  
  
Sakura and the rest of the gathered group exchanged curious looks before the sound of yelling could be made out above the storm's howling wind.  
  
"Do either of you have any idea how worried we were about you two?!" Hollered Keroberos.  
  
"Can you even comprehend how much trouble you are both in?!" Screamed Spinel.  
  
The sound of laugher answered both those questions, neither of the errant guardians cared.  
  
A very soaked Spinel Sun dragged a very, *very* muddy and wet Ruby Moon through the window, followed by a fuming, wet, Keroberos, hauling an even more, //if that was possible// observed Sakura, filthy Yue, by the tail. By the looks on their faces, you could have almost have forgotten the fact that the four had swapped bodies. Spinel Sun, in Ruby's now drenched form, dispensed with her butterfly wings and stood, towering over a grinning Ruby Moon, which, in Spinel's form, was caked head to paw in mud.  
  
"Where have you been?!" He screamed at her.  
  
She flashed a wide grin at her partner in grime, Yue grinned back encouragingly.  
  
"Oh, just here, there and everywhere!!" She sang.  
  
Spinel trembled with fury; she was deliberately provoking him.  
  
Eriol stood and looked at the others apologetically, suggesting that now would be an excellent moment to leave. He approached his two wet guardians cautiously as the rest of the group filed out quietly.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo had left in her bodyguard's car, Kero and Yue stepped out of hiding.  
  
Yue flash him an infuriating grin but Kero didn't even look at Yue. Instead he grabbed Touya and took off, flying toward their home.  
  
"It's no fun if he doesn't react at all!" Yue groused.  
  
Sakura choose not to answer, and called forth the fly card.  
  
The flight home was heavily silent.  
  
  
  
//end flashback//  
  
  
  
. . . the smell was emanating from the sleeping lion who lay on an old blanket, in the middle of her floor.  
  
She got up and went to the window. She sighed deeply as the cool night air swept in. Sakura turned away and got back into bed; she glanced at her alarm clock. Only to realise it was still in pieces.  
  
She padded over to her desk quickly to get the watch Yukito had given her.  
  
//Yukito?//  
  
She wondered where he was; Yue didn't seem overtly concerned about him, so she had assumed that he must be fast asleep somewhere in Yue's psyche. She shivered unintentionally; it was three in the morning.  
  
A blanket slipped about her shoulders and she gasped.  
  
She turned and saw an image of her brother's best friend kneel down in front of her. It was Keroberos.  
  
"Mistress, you should be in bed." He said gently.  
  
"I guess I should." She shivered again. He picked her up easily and placed her gently in the bed.  
  
As she yawned and fell quickly back to sleep, he smoothed a hand over her brow. He turned and saw a flash of gold. Kero bent down and sat beside his brother, who inhabited his body, just as Kero inhabited Yue's.  
  
"I know you are awake," he said softly. Yue ceased his pretence, looked at him. Kero changed into Yue's true form.  
  
They sat in silence, just blinking slowly at each other.  
  
"Where did you go?" Kero broke the quiet first.  
  
Yue looked out the window briefly before answering, "Home."  
  
"This is our home."  
  
"No I mean-"  
  
"--I know what you meant." Kero snapped. Yue glanced over Kero's shoulder quickly, to check if he had woken the Mistress.  
  
"Keep your voice down! Mou! When did you become such a stickler for modus operandi?!"  
  
Kero shook a long pale finger at him, "I don't know what that means but do you have any idea how worried you made the Mistress?"  
  
"Ha! As if she'd worry about me!"  
  
What is that supposed to mean?!  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!"  
  
"No! I don't!"  
  
Yue rested his chin on his fuzzy paws.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
Kero looked down on his brother, and wondered what he should do; Yue was upset at him.  
  
"Is this because I threatened to do the drop-kick thing to you yesterday morning? Or because we went to the park without you?"  
  
Yue sighed, and sat up to face Kero.  
  
"Kero . . . I . . ."  
  
Kero tilted his head, "What?" He probed gently.  
  
"I frolicked today." Yue confessed.  
  
Kero snorted and sniggered. "Where?"  
  
"You remember that meadow that clow used to take you to?"  
  
Kero's eyes lit up, "Of course I do! Matte . . . you flew all the way to England to *frolic* in a cornflower meadow?"  
  
Yue nodded.  
  
"That's why you're so mucky; I assume you *frolicked* in the stream."  
  
Yue smiled at this, and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Why?" Kero smiled, he had happy memories of that stream, he'd get soooooo messy that it took Yue *hours* to clean him . . . Kero had an epiphany. It took Yue hours to clean him so Yue was going to make him take . . .  
  
Kero's mouth fell open. Then his eyes narrowed. Now Yue was in Keroberos' form, and he was in Yue's; Kero was the one with the hands. He leant forward and pressed his nose against Yue's.  
  
"And to think, all this time I thought I had only *dreamt* that you were once the most sneaky, the most underhanded, the most devious, the most spiteful, the most pitiless one of us guardians."  
  
Yue grinned slyly.  
  
"Guess what?" Yue nudged Kero with his nose.  
  
"What?" Kero grinned, he'd missed this side of Yue, the evil side, the dark side, the *fun* side.  
  
"I'm baaaaaaaack!" Yue crowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
That morning had gone relatively well, both guardians had remained asleep right thru breakfast. Touya managed to convince their father that since he didn't have to go to school or any of his part time jobs that he'd take care for the 'ever poorly' Yukito. Sakura had a much harder time convincing their father that the smell coming from her room was from some science project that had gone wrong. She promised that the smell would be gone by tonight.  
  
Touya waved from the porch as his father walked away to the bus.  
  
"Onnichan!" Sakura called to him as she pulled on her skates. "Please make sure Kero bathes Yue. And try to keep them from killing themselves."  
  
"Sure! Take care!" He called to his sister.  
  
He turned and walked back into the house. He bent to put his slippers on and, then he would go wake those-  
  
"Onnichan! We're hunger!" Now caked in dry mud, the lion form of Keroberos and grinning Yukito stood before him.  
  
"Hai, hai!" He was getting used to it now. "But first, you need a bath-" he pointed at Yue, "and by the smell of it your hair needs a wash-" he pointed at Kero. "*And* because I-" he poked his thumb into his chest. "Have house chores to do, you-" he pointed at Kero, "are going to wash him-" he moved his finger to point at Yue. "And then you are going to talk him-" he pointed once more at Kero. "Through how to wash your bloody hair! Is that *simple* enough for the two of you?"  
  
The two exchanged a quick glance.  
  
"Sure, sure," answered Yue, "now about our breakfast?"  
  
"Yue, we're going to wash you first, then the hair, and once that's drying, then we'll have breakfast."  
  
Yue's stomach growled in disagreement. "But I'm hungry now!"  
  
"There are some things more important than your stomach." Kero sighed.  
  
Touya did a double take. Then did another one just to be sure. Kero was beginning to sound like Yue, and Yue was beginning to sound like Kero.  
  
He stared after them as Kero pulled Yue up the stairs. He squinted thoughtfully, and his mouth hung open until:  
  
"Ooohhh! I get it." Touya nodded, finally understanding Clow's spell. "Sneaky."  
  
He was just about to get started on his chores when the doorbell rang.  
  
Making sure the guardians were out of sight, (he assumed they were still in the bathroom) he answered the door.  
  
An envelope was thrust into his face as soon as the door creaked open.  
  
Touya took the letter and looked at the people, //correction, // guardians standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Open it then," said Spinel.  
  
Touya did as he was told and unfolded the hastily written letter:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gomen Kinotomo,  
  
Demo, I don't trust them on their own.  
  
Please take care of them and make sure Spinel, (I mean Ruby, as in, Ruby *in* Spinel's body!!) make sure the she doesn't get a hold on any products containing sugar.  
  
Arigato and I will be over to pick them up when I can.  
  
Eriol"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol? Who's Eriol?"  
  
"Our Master." They reminded him.  
  
"Oh! The creep!"  
  
"Our Master isn't a creep." Ruby protested.  
  
"Sure, what ever you say." he sighed. "I guess you better come in."  
  
  
  
Touya sped about the house; he didn't have that much to do, largely thanks to Yue's boredom earlier in the week. He hurried because he wanted to get the job done, and done soon so he could put his feet up and relax.  
  
He was just about to dust his father's library shelves when he heard a quiet, 'ah-choo!'  
  
Touya's eyes fell on a large pot his father kept in his study. It was a gift from an archaeologist friend. It was also extremely delicate and expensive and irreplaceable.  
  
As he walked up to he noticed a couple of soggy paw prints on the carpet. Touya's eyes narrowed. He gently lifted the lid to peer into the dark bowels of the vessel.  
  
"It's a nice pot, Roman era, if I'm not mistaken." A quiet voice murmured from behind him.  
  
Touya jumped and almost dropped the lid.  
  
"Careful!" Yue exclaimed.  
  
"Baka!" Touya put the lid down and snatched up his feather duster. He swotted the soaked guardian. "Why aren't you with Keroberos?"  
  
"I got bored of having a bath, and he fell asleep so I came down looking for some food." Yue looked over his shoulder and nodded to the front room. "What are those two doing here?"  
  
"Eriol left them on the doorstep." Touya explained; he looked hard at the plush toy form of Keroberos. The fur wasn't its usual Sunshine yellow, more of a gunky, ancient paper brown. "You *still* aren't clean!" He grabbed Yue out mid air and stormed out of his father's study.  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Kero asked when he spotted Spinel and Ruby sitting in the front room.  
  
He'd come down in search of Yue, who had done a runner from the bath.  
  
"The Master decided he didn't trust us not to get in trouble while he was at school . . ." started Spinel, as he sipped his tea.  
  
"So he dropped us off here, because your Mistress told him it was okay because Touya would be here." Ruby popped a grape into her mouth. As she chewed absently, she turned to gaze at him. "What are you hiding under there?"  
  
Kero tighten the towel around his waist. "What, in Clow-sama's name, are you talking about?"  
  
Ruby used her . . . Spinel's, free hand, . . . paw, to wave at her head.  
  
"I mean the turban."  
  
"Yue has a lot of hair. Remember?" Kero uttered, he'd spent ages wrapping the body-sized towel about his head, now he knew why Yue took so long and why he was so careful about getting dirty. His long hair might be a thing of beauty but, as Kero was now only just finding out, it took hours of preparation, care and patience.  
  
Ruby snorted and turned back to the television. It was now Kero noticed something weird. Spinel and Ruby were tied together, by the wrists.  
  
Kero blinked. "Why are you two tied together?"  
  
Spinel glared briefly at Ruby as he launched into his explanation. "So she doesn't get any bright ideas again."  
  
Ruby turned to Kero, "It was Yue's idea!" She glared at Spinel, "And you don't see Keroberos tying him to his wrist, with the Master's old shoelaces!"  
  
"Actually, that's not such a bad idea," said Kero, as he remembered why he had interrupted his bath. "Have either of you seen-"  
  
"Here he is!" Said Touya as he sailed into the room.  
  
"TRAITOR!" Cried Yue as he dangled, by Kero's tail, from Touya's hand.  
  
Annoyed Kero snatched Yue from Touya, "Do you realise I was enjoying that bath?"  
  
Yue rolled his eyes "But I was bored and hungry surely, there's a quicker way to get clean."  
  
An evil thought flashed over Kero's mind, "Sure there is, come with me."  
  
Touya watched as Kero and Yue padded out of the room, then turned his attention on Ruby and Spinel.  
  
"Okay you two." He thrust a set of dusters at them. "Get started."  
  
  
  
Kero picked up a basket of laundry. There wasn't much of it this week, he noted. Casting a sidelong glance at Yue, he wondered how many times he had cleaned the clothes.  
  
Yue looked back at him, "Until I felt guilty about getting the clothes so dizzy," he answered Kero's speculative gaze.  
  
Kero snickered.  
  
He hopped down the tiny steps that lead to the washing room. //Good// he thought evilly,// Touya didn't already have load on.//  
  
"So what this mega fast way of washing then?" Yue said conversationally, as he fingered a pile of washing powder on the shelf.  
  
Kero put a few of the large white sheets in and tried to keep his face straight. //Wait . . . Waaaaait. . . Until he least suspects it.// He watched Yue out of the corner of his eye, he knew Yue, if he didn't get an answer he would inevitably come closer to repeat his question, or to find out for himself.  
  
Yue looked up at Kero, who had his back to him and was slowly folding the large sheets into the machine.  
  
"Kero?" He fluttered off the ledge; "Kero did you-HEY!!"  
  
Kero turned quickly and snatched Yue out of the air and stuffed him quickly into the machine.  
  
Before Yue could fly back out again, Kero slammed the lid and hopped up on to the top. He felt Yue ramming the lid, which wouldn't open because Kero was sitting on it.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Kero chuckled evilly. "This is for getting me so scared last night!" And he pounded his fist on the start button.  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya walked out of the front room, Spinel and Ruby were getting on each other's and his nerves. Spinel was so worried that Ruby would run away again that he refused to untie them, and Ruby, still trapped in Spinel's form, didn't have the fingers to untie the difficult knot.  
  
He sighed and bent to pick up the load of laundry he'd placed . . . in . . . the . . . //what the--?// the basket had disappeared. He ambled down the corridor to see if he'd taken it to the washroom already.  
  
He could hear the machine whirring away, and as he peered into the room, saw Kero in Yue's lanky form, sitting quite contentedly on the violently vibrating machine.  
  
"He-he-llo-oo-oo, Tou-yy-ahh!" Kero said as he jerked in rhythm to the appliance. He grinned. "I-I-I- th-th-thoug-gh-gh I-I-I-'d-d-d le-le-len-d-d- d a-a-a-a ha-ha-ha-nnnn-d." [a/n: he said 'I thought I'd lend a hand']  
  
Touya's eyes narrowed; there was something not quite right about this.  
  
"I thought I told you to give Yue a bath!"  
  
Kero grinned wider, "Tr-tr-trus-us-ust m-m-m-me, h-he-ee-ee's ha-ha-ha-ving a-a-a-a g-go-go-good s-s-s-soak!" [a/n: he said, trust me he's having a good soak!]  
  
A crash in the other room got Touya's attention before he could tell Kero that he didn't trust him as far as he could throw his full form.  
  
Kero laughed mischievously as Touya ran out of the washroom. The device came to a stop and Kero hopped off the lid and peered into the appliance, wondering what Yue's reaction would be.  
  
  
  
Touya slid to a stop outside the sitting room and paused, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what havoc they had caused. Taking a deep breath, Touya strode manfully into the room. Spinel was restacking books onto the bookshelf.  
  
"What happened?" Demanded Touya.  
  
Spinel answered quietly, "Ruby got free of the string and flew into the bookshelf." He nodded over to the sofa, "She's out cold."  
  
Touya blinked happily, Ruby Moon, the unbelievably annoying one was unconscious. Touya almost felt giddy with the newfound peace. Of course, he didn't express any of this.  
  
***RIIIIIIIIIIING!!***  
  
Touya picked up the receiver, "Moshi-moshi, Kinomoto residence?"  
  
It was his father, Touya quickly motioned Spinel to keep quiet. Spinel nodded and sat quietly with his sister.  
  
"Hai, father, it's all right, I understand,"  
  
"KEROBEROS!!!" Yue hollered as he flew past the room, Kero quickly followed him.  
  
"YOU BIT ME!!" Kero cried after him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BIT ME!!"  
  
"What's that Touya?" Fujitaka asked with concern.  
  
"Umm . . ." Touya glared out the door, "It's the . . . television. Yuki!" He pretended to call out to his friend; "Can you turn it down a bit?" He motioned frantically at Spinel to close the door, the yells became slightly muffled.  
  
"Oh, all right." Said Fujitaka, "I'll be back, Friday night or early Saturday morning, okay?"  
  
"Kitto. I'll tell the kaijuu."  
  
His father chuckled. "Have fun and take care."  
  
As soon as his father had hung up, Touya raced up the stairs. He stopped outside the bathroom to hear:  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T *DARE*!!"  
  
"I'VE WAITED SIX LONG CENTURIES TO GET YOU IN A POSITION LIKE THIS, YUE!!"  
  
Touya burst into the room, as Kero was passionately shoving a soap bar down Yue's throat and laughing manically.  
  
  
  
"One thousand, two hundred and sixty . . ." A quiet voice drawled blissfully.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"One thousand, two hundred and sixty one . . . come on Yue, five thousand and . . ." Kero looked over at Spinel, "How many more?"  
  
"Five thousand and eighty more." Spinel looked up from the calculator.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
"One thousand, two hundred and sixty two . . ."  
  
"Hic! I- hic! Hate- Hic! The- Hic! Both- Hic! Of- Hic! You!" Yue hiccupped passionately.  
  
Kero shared a satisfied laugh with Spinel before replying. "Pay back's a bitch and five thousand, seventy-one to go!"  
  
  
  
Touya was resting on his bed, eyes closed, ice pack firmly set on forehead, when the phone rang insistently. Two, three, four rings and still Touya didn't move a muscle. The fifth ring was cut off halfway, which meant either the caller had rung off or. . .  
  
"Toy-YA-kun?" Kero did a very bad impression of Yuki, Touya had decided, he made his friend some entirely too feminine.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Yu-key-toe." Kero squeaked.  
  
Touya sighed and slapped the ice pack. "No, I mean who is it on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, umm . . ." Kero was quiet for a few moments as he asked you the caller was, louder he said thru the door, "Its the Mistress!"  
  
Touya leapt up and threw open the door, he snatch the phone out of Kero's hands.  
  
"KAIJUU!!! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A BRILLIANT REASON WHY YOU'RE NOT HOME *AND* WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMNED CREEP!!"  
  
  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura jerked the phone from her ear as Touya yelled at her.  
  
"I see it runs in the family." commented Eriol as he shuffled the cards.  
  
Syaoran watched Eriol's hands very carefully, Eriol was winning more times that luck would allow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Answering the phone with a tirade." Eriol noticed his hands were getting cramped. He pulled them away from the cards and flexed them.  
  
"Hey! I knew it! I knew you were cheating!!" Syaoran leapt to his feet and pointed at the magically shuffling cards. Eriol noticed what he was pointing at and quickly replaced his hands.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and shook her head. It was going to be one of those sleepovers again. She remembered the last time Eriol had filled Syaoran's sleeping bag with custard and, because Syaoran was such a heavy sleeper, no- body noticed until Sakura tried to sneak into the bag as well, and screamed.  
  
Tomoyo turned her attention on Sakura; she was nervously trying to explain why she wasn't home yet. The truth was Eriol and Sakura wanted a break from the guardians, the official reason was going to be . . .  
  
"Well, we've just got so much homework to do, and it has to be in soon so we were going to get it done now . . ." Sakura winced, she wasn't the best at lying. "Ummmm. . . no. . . I haven't seen Eriol."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran turned to look at her. "But he did tell me why . . . he said . . ." Sakura stared pointed at Eriol, for some inspiration. "He's . . ."  
  
"He's dead! Li Syaoran killed him! And now we're burning his remains to make sure the Creep is really *dead*!!" Syaoran hissed.  
  
Eriol turned to look at his little descendant, disapprovingly.  
  
Syaoran glared back, "Give it time." He said, "It'll happen!"  
  
Sakura was still struggling for an answer, "He's . . . leaving the country!" She blurted.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her as she shrugged and nervously listen to her ranting brother, "I mean he's *left* the country . . . to return to . . . England . . . because, because he has . . . unpaid . . . BILLS!! Unpaid bills and he has to . . ."  
  
Eriol mentally swore to teach Sakura how to be a better liar.  
  
"Has to . . . go back to England to pay his bills or he'll lose his . . . thumbs, because he . . . has to pay some . . . loan sharks off."  
  
Syaoran slapped his forehead; even he was a better liar than this.  
  
"Of course, that's the real reason!" Sakura cried indignantly, "It's not like he's right here is it? . . . Well, because you'd be able to here Syaoran strangling him, wouldn't you?! . . . *if* Syaoran was here, of course, which he's not because he's. . ."  
  
"He's alive and well, and travelling to England with Eriol! Because he professed his undying love and we're eloping!!" Hissed Eriol, he smirked at a beetroot red Syaoran. "Give it time, it'll happen!"  
  
"Shut your face, that's *not* why! Sakura! Do not listen to him!!"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo called out loudly, "THIS PROJECT'S NOT GOING TO DO IT ITSELF YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"Well, you hear that Onnichan? I got to go, kiss my guardians good night for me! Bye!" She hung up, sat back in her seat and sighed, "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan, I don't know how much longer I could have kept that up." She turned on Syaoran and Eriol, "You two are useless. Why didn't you come up with easy plausible reasons?"  
  
"I did!" Syaoran cried indignantly.  
  
"So did I!" Eriol grinned causing Syaoran to turn on him.  
  
"I don't love you! I have no 'undying love' to confess to you!"  
  
"Oh Syaoran love, you wound me!"  
  
"Urusei Baka!"  
  
"You swore that you'd seen the light and we were going to spend the rest of eternity together, you told me you loved me!" Eriol held his hand to his chest as if he was some maiden in distress.  
  
"I do not love you! Never have, never will, NEVER! The only person I love is SAKURA!" At this he shut up and blushed. Eriol started to laugh.  
  
"Fine, but I warn you I've found someone infinitely better," He slipped an arm about Tomoyo and pulled her down into his lap, "Haven't I?"  
  
"You are insane." She smiled at him gently.  
  
"Well, yes but that's why you love me."  
  
  
  
Touya lay in his bed. He had decreed that since Sakura wasn't here, the four guardians would have to share her room, and he was going to have a night's peace. He should have known that idea was just as likely Yuki going on a diet.  
  
"I don't love you!" Spinel cried indignantly  
  
"Well, you should!" screamed Ruby.  
  
"Kero! Hic! Stop -hic! - Bloody -hic! Counting! -Hic! I'm trying to -hic! SLEEP!!" Yue bellowed  
  
"Stop?! But we're having *sooooooo* much fun!! And that's Five thousand, seven hundred and ninety nine!!"  
  
"But I'm your only sister in the universe!"  
  
"Only?! One too freaking many!!"  
  
"How could you say that?! I thought you loved me!!"  
  
"Hic! Give it -Hic! A Clow-damn rest!!" Yue roared.  
  
"Oh shut up, Yue! As if you could talk! You're just as bad as her!!" Spinel yelled.  
  
"Hey! Leave him out of this! I want my revenge!! Keep on going Yue!" encouraged Kero.  
  
"You're all so horrible!" wailed Ruby.  
  
"URUSEI!!!" Touya roared out of his door.  
  
The house descended into complete silence before:  
  
"Oh now, look what you did Keroberos!" the three turned on the one.  
  
"Me?! It's your stupid sister's wailing!"  
  
"I do recall she's your sister too!" Spinel corrected.  
  
"I'm all of yours sister. You bakas!" Ruby started to wail.  
  
"Hic! Please -hic! Don't remind -hic! Us!" Yue grumbled.  
  
Touya threw himself on to the bed and pulled a pillow, followed by the blanket over his head. He hoped that would at least silence Kero's delighted chants about the latest hiccup.  
  
  
  
Touya stumbled down the stairs to the smell of pancakes.  
  
"Good morning Onnichan!" Called Sakura, as he trod into the living room. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Hiirawagizawa Eriol. The Creep gulped nervously as Touya wordlessly strode closer. Touya glared harder and, without conscious thought, wrapped his hands about the Creep's neck.  
  
Eriol had just started to go an interesting shade of blue, when Yukito came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
Without loosening his grip Touya turned slightly, "Yuki?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"But?"  
  
"The spell wore off a day early!"  
  
Touya smiled happily. "That's brilliant, Yuki!"  
  
Yuki grinned his sexy little smile, amber eyes glowing warmly. "When you're done with killing Eriol, why don't you join me upstairs and we'll celebrate *privately*"  
  
Touya's eyes widened, Yuki was never so frank about the nature of their relationship, he grinned back idiotically as he tighten his grip slightly. Not that he wanted to kill the Creep straight off, he did want him to suffer a little, but then again, Yuki was leaning against the door frame, arms folded, and a private little smile was tugging at his adorable lips.  
  
He returned his attention to the now purple-faced Eriol, who was gasping for air. "Muwha ha ha ha!" Touya laughed evilly. He was enjoying this.  
  
A flash of white in the corner of his eye caused him to look back at Yuki. Leaning on the other side of the doorframe was Yue, who was mirroring Yuki's stance. They cast a look at each other before Yue turned his cool eyes on Touya. "When you've exterminated that creep, why not join the *two* of us upstairs and we'll make it an extra *special* celebration?"  
  
Touya frowned a little, //has the spell caused them to split?// he wondered.  
  
Yue smirked, "Then again, you do realise this is all just a dream . . ."  
  
  
  
Touya jerked upright in bed, and looked around in the dark.  
  
"CRAP!!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Spinel: how out of canon is this?  
  
DrM: [bows head] Very. But it's just a small story, and I really do need you to have been together when Clow created . . .  
  
Spinel: that's no excuse!  
  
DrM: I'm really sorry. Wait! Why am I apologising to you?! I'm very thankful to the people that pointed out that this isn't following canon, it means my future fics, will be a little more closer to the truth!!  
  
Spinel: there's no excuse for the humiliation you put me thru there!!  
  
DrM: [rubs hands together and murmurs] just wait until Friday . . . Muwha ha ha ha ha!!  
  
Spinel: what did you just say?  
  
DrM: I said. . . please R&R minna-chan! Or even feel free to drop me an email!! Corrections to Canon Story lines are *very* welcome!! Thanks for your time!! Ja Ne! 


	8. Friday – Kinyoobi

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part eight: Friday - Kinyoobi  
  
[DrM: Please don't hate me but as I said in the disclaimer I haven't seen any of the episodes with the full forms of Kero or Yue, so I'm not entirely sure how to pronounce their names, so I used the Americanised names for when they are yelling at each other [ducks for cover and cries] I'M SO SORRY!!]  
  
  
  
"Okay, listen up everyone!"  
  
Touya glared around the table at the four groggy guardians before him. It was seven am and he hadn't let them even so much as look at their breakfast. "I have to go to school, Sakura and that creep that you call a master will be at school, my father will not return until later tonight at the earliest. *No one* will be in this house until this evening. You," he paused to glare each guardian in the eye to make sure he had his or her attention. "Will be *alone* in this house all day. There will be no. . ." He paused again as he pulled a list from his pocket. " . . . Soap bar related incidents, particularly, of the mouth washing variety." Yue glared at Kero, he'd only just stop hiccupping and, to Kero's delight, he'd topped Kero's record. Touya continued "No sugar related attacks on Spinel's body, no enforced bathing, no hair-related assaults, no tail damage, no wing related insults, verbal or other wise," Touya looked pointedly at Spinel, "No forced 'teaching and enlightenment of the masses', no pudding consumption, no clothes related shopping trips, access is not permitted to my room, Sakura's room, my father's room, the study, the washroom, the bathroom, the attic, the basement and my room."  
  
"You already said your room!" Yue pointed out.  
  
"Just making sure you were paying attention," Touya said, as he discreetly made the changes to his list. "Access to the kitchen is only permitted to retrieve a small snack, and/or a drink."  
  
Ruby pouted, as best she could with Spinel's tiny lips, "But all that leaves is watching TV in the living room!"  
  
"And that brings me to my next point." Touya stood and strode out of the kitchen, he called behind him, "follow me!"  
  
The first thing the guardians noticed about the sitting room was the extraordinary lengths Touya could go to if pushed.  
  
The entire place had been covered in bubble wrap, then another layer of bubble wrap, and finally a layer of cling film.  
  
The guardians blinked in surprise, "You got up early to do this?" Spinel asked warily.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" Murmured Yue incredulously.  
  
"That's not the point; the point is under no circumstances remove the bubble wrap."  
  
"Or what?" groused Kero.  
  
"Or some Dreadful Evil will befall you." Touya folded his arms and glared at them utterly serious, "I'll give you a hint, the Dreadful Evil's standing with you in this room and his name begins with a 'T'"  
  
  
  
As Touya left the house, to leave for school, he drilled the guardians.  
  
"If the doorbell rings what do you do Kero?" He said as he shrugged on his coat.  
  
Kero, Yue, Spinel and Ruby stood patiently nearby; "I transform into Yukito's form and answer the door."  
  
"If they ask for my father?"  
  
"I explain that he's away at the moment and will be back by Saturday."  
  
"If it's for me?"  
  
"I explain that you at school and that you will not return until later tonight."  
  
"A delivery?"  
  
"I accept it, signed Yukito's name, and put it in a safe place, do not touch, smell, shake, taste, or even look at it."  
  
Touya nodded satisfied and looked at Yue. "What if Sakura returns before me?"  
  
"Remind her that it's her turn to cook dinner and that she is in *sooooo* much trouble for leaving her poor, kind brother with her disturbingly demented guardians that she'll be doing house chores until she's sixty."  
  
"And?"  
  
Yue sighed heavily, "Call her a Kaijuu."  
  
"Good. If Eriol calls at the door, Ruby?"  
  
"Do I have too?" She whinged.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Remind him he's a creep, you're going to beat the living daylights out of him, then if he's lucky you won't tie him to me and dump us in the North Pole."  
  
"Annnnnnd?"  
  
"Call him a creep again."  
  
"Perfect. I'm going now. Behave!" and with that Touya slammed the door.  
  
  
  
By methods unknown to her, Sakura had a clean uniform, as did Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe?" She asked Tomoyo who couldn't answer due to the brush she had clamped between her teeth.  
  
Syaoran snorted, "Sakura, this is Daidouji Tomoyo we're talking about here." He was struggling to tie his sleeping bag up, while, next to him, Eriol tied his up with a simple wave of his hands.  
  
"Correction," he said, "The very beautiful Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo did a little curtsy and removed the hairbrush from her mouth, "How do you think Touya-kun fared with the you know who's last night?"  
  
"I'm sure he did well, but I'm more worried about them now."  
  
"Why that?" Syaoran smiled in satisfaction his sleeping bag now under control.  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall; "Onnichan should have just left for school. They're alone in the house."  
  
  
  
Friday was one of those days. It flew by, and at the end of school, Touya and Syaoran both had their respective Football practices to go to, Sakura had her Cheerleading practice, Tomoyo had Singing practice and Eriol had 'Being Evil' practice.  
  
"How can you practice being evil?!" Asked a dirty and not to mention sweaty Syaoran as the four trudged home together.  
  
"Evil is an art, my cute little descendant," Remarked Eriol, "Not merely a way of life."  
  
"By the ancestors! You're worst than Yamazaki!"  
  
"No! It's true. You have to study its various forms and styles."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're either evil or you're not."  
  
"And that, my cute little descendant, is why you are not. You have no concept of the subtleties of true evil-ness. For example, didn't you wonder why the ball hit you in the face more than it did any other player?"  
  
"That was you?" Syaoran grab him by the arm.  
  
"No, it was the wind." Eriol frowned disapprovingly.  
  
"Oh . . ." Syaoran instantly let go.  
  
Eriol turned and started to walk away, "But I was behind the wind!"  
  
"Damnit!! That ball hurt, you little bastr---WHOA!!" Syaoran tripped and landed face first in the dirt.  
  
Eriol crouched down, to addressed Syaoran. "Now see, that was another type of evil, 'premeditated accidental'. Whilst I was distracting you with talk, I allowed you laces to become undone . . . it was only a matter of time before you would fall." Syaoran propped himself up on his elbows to glare at Eriol, as Eriol continue. "And the most evil thing about 'premeditated accidental' is that the victim would usually blame it on himself or herself or his or her own stupidity."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and banged his head against the sidewalk, "Urusei." He muttered.  
  
Along the way home, Touya caught up with them. Sakura gulped loudly, but Eriol showed no signs of being intimidated by Touya's murderous glares.  
  
By the time the group had rounded the final corner on the way to Sakura's and Touya's house, it had been decided that Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran would sleep over, so Sakura didn't have to handle the terrible foursome on her own.  
  
Sakura sighed, //One more night and one more day to go and then it'll be all over// Much as she had loved the chance to play with Yue for once and not have to concede to Kero's every demand for pudding; she did miss her wizen and patient Moon guardian, and her cuddly funny Sun guardian.  
  
Eriol was thinking a similar thing, although this had been hilarious at first, he missed his guardians. He missed Suppi and the long conversations they'd have, but he also missed Ruby's well-intentioned mistakes.  
  
Without realising they both expelled a forborne sigh.  
  
"YOU'RE HOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!" A flash of pink bowled Eriol over. He struggled briefly with it, as it tried to throttle him.  
  
"Is he trying to kill him or just hug?" Asked Touya, as Ruby moon's form leaped over Eriol.  
  
"Spinel!! Get off! I can't breathe!!!"  
  
"STAY!! GO SPINEL!!!" Cried Touya and Syaoran together. "GIVE YOUR FAVOURITE MASTER A GOOD LONG HUG!!"  
  
Unfortunately for them, Spinel listened to his master, and shakily helped him to his feet.  
  
"Whazz the matter with my hug?" Spinel slurred, "Don't you love me?"  
  
Eriol gagged and waved at the air between them, "Spinel Sun! what have you been drinking?!"  
  
Spinel stared off into the air above Eriol's head as he thought. Then he smiled and chuckled. Spinels tried to press a finger against his nose, missed the first time and then succeed on the second try. He nodded then tried to press Eriol's nose. Once he had completed this bizarre motion, he answered with some great amusement. "Beer" he finally answered.  
  
Eriol's lavender-grey eyes widened. "Beer?"  
  
"Well, you see what happen is that---" Spinel paused for no reason, and just stared at Eriol.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"Hm?" Spinel blinked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Spinel smile lazily, "When?"  
  
Eriol dropped his hands by his side in frustration.  
  
"Why. Are. You. drunk?"  
  
Spinel shook his head slowly, "I'm not drunk . . . although, heh, heh . . . you should see Ruby . . ." he burst into laughter and draped an arm around Eriol's shoulders, "You're a damn good master; you know that . . ."  
  
Touya blinked once, and looked at his sister, who blinked back.  
  
"They're drunk . . ." he said slowly.  
  
". . .in our house," Sakura finished for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The living room was the first place the group ran into.  
  
"WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!!" Squealed the blue blur as it zipped from wall to wall. Because Touya had covered everything with bubble wrap, Ruby evidently found that ample reason enough to dash from wall to wall and ricochet in a totally new direction.  
  
"Hey! That looks like fun!!" Spinel pushed past a shocked Touya to join his sister. "KA-BOING!!" He squealed in utter pleasure.  
  
"I think it may be best just to leave them until they run out of sugar." Suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"That may take a while," commented Eriol as he looked at a dozen or so *empty* bags of sugar that lay discarded on the floor.  
  
"Guys . . ." Syaoran walked down the corridor slowly, he and Sakura had gone to find her guardians, "if you think those two are bad, you need to go to the kitchen . . ."  
  
  
  
"KERO-BEAR-ROSSSS!!" Yue bellowed.  
  
"YOU-AAAY!!" Kero hollered back.  
  
"KERO-BEAR-ROSSSS!!" laughter started to twinge the shout.  
  
"YOU-AAAY!!" Kero laughed louder.  
  
Yue tried to top the yell, and shouted "KERO-BEAR-ROSSSS!!"  
  
"YOU-AAAY!!" the shouting started to get even more louder.  
  
"KERO-BEAR-ROSSSS!!"  
  
"YOU-AAAY!!"  
  
Touya stood by his shocked sister and took in the site of the bellowing Guardians.  
  
"*What* are you two doing?!" Asked Touya dumbfounded, Tomoyo poked her head through the door as well and started to film.  
  
Yue tried to answer but dissolved into a fit of laughter, Kero on the other hand opened two more bottle of beer.  
  
//More?// thought Touya and then looked down on the floor, Kero had gone out and bought 3 sixteen bottle crates of beer. . . two of which were already empty.  
  
"Okay," Kero said drunkenly, "Okay, okay, you ready?"  
  
Yue tipped his head back and opened his mouth. "Ahhhhh!"  
  
"Okay?" Kero slurred as he coordinated the two bottles so he could pour one into his brother's mouth and the other into his own. "Okay? Okay! Here we go! Hai! HAI!"  
  
He poured the bottles, and although some actually went down Yue's throat, most just splashed on his face. When the bottles went empty, Kero looked at Yue, and snorted, causing a large amount of beer to come out of his nose.  
  
Kero laid a heavy hand on the top of Yue's head. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Yue blinked unevenly, his eyes very much out of focus.  
  
"I weally love you" Kero sniffled.  
  
"And you know what?" Yue placed a paw on his own body's thigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I weally-wove-you-tooooooo!" Yue wailed.  
  
"Weally?"  
  
"Weally!" they both burst into tears.  
  
"Aww. I missched you, 'cause you know what? You my bwother." Kero reassured Yue.  
  
"I missched you too Kewoberus." Yue cried as if this was some brilliant revelation.  
  
"YOU-AYYYYY!!" Keroberos smiled manically as he started the shouting again.  
  
"KERO-BEAR-ROSSS!!" Yue returned grinning.  
  
"YOU-AAAY!!"  
  
"KERO-BEAR-ROSSSS!!"  
  
"YOU-AAAY!!!" Kero opened his arms and Yue leapt up into them and they hugged. Yue rubbed his nose against Kero's, and they laughed their heads off.  
  
"WHOA!!!"  
  
Then they fell off the chair, and wiggled on the floor, on their backs, still laughing.  
  
Sakura stood with her mouth wide open. Syaoran leaned slightly towards her and murmured, "I think now would be a good time to say, 'Hoe?!'! ".  
  
Tomoyo grinned in satisfaction and patted her video camera, she'd caught the whole thing on tape, //I think I'll call it 'kawaii drunken revelations by happy guardians'! //  
  
Eriol shook his head, and turned to deal with his own bouncing guardians.  
  
Touya watched the whole scene and didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
Li Syaoran was thankful that he was used to staying up till the early hours of the morning. By the time he, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya and his sweet cherry blossom had managed to calm the drunken guardians down and get them into bed, then final get ready for bed themselves, Tomoyo looked less than her cheery self, Eriol had lost his smug smile and was scowling every so often in the direction of the dozing guardians. Touya hadn't said a word since Kero had turned back into Yukito's form and thrown up all over Touya. And Sakura looked so tired she looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Once Touya had nodded his goodnight and closed the door, Sakura flung herself into Syaoran's arms and started to weep, " I can't take any more of this!!"  
  
Syaoran was also suddenly thankful for having five sisters and Meilin, he defiantly knew how to comfort an exhausted girl. "There's only one more day to go" he murmured soothingly, "Just one more day of this craziness and then everything will go back to normal"  
  
Tomoyo squeezed her neck, hoping to un-work the knot that had stationed itself there, "We hope" she groused. Sakura turned to her best friend fearfully, "You don't think they'll be stuck like this forever, do you?"  
  
"Clow's spells have gone wrong before . . ." she answered and looked at Eriol.  
  
"Oh! Come on, give my former life a break!" he squeezed his index finger against his thumb, "One miniscule error!"  
  
"Miniscule?!" Syaoran scoffed, "Then how come you are one of the most powerful magicians in the universe and Sakura's father is not?"  
  
"If I had the energy to, I would drop some thing a little *heavier* that a coconut on your head" Eriol threatened tiredly, "But since I don't . . ." he shrugged, and turned to Tomoyo, "Do you want me to give you a hand with your back?"  
  
Tomoyo shuffled to grant him easier access, "I'll try anything," she sighed, "But you had better not!"  
  
As Eriol smoothed his hands over Tomoyo's aching shoulders, Syaoran lifted Sakura's honeyed colour bangs away from her face. She was fast asleep, clutching his pyjama shirt. He smiled and dared to brush a quick kiss onto her sweet smelling hair.  
  
A little chuckle from Eriol's direction caught his attention; Eriol lifted an eyebrow at him, and smiled tiredly. "A right pair, aren't they?" he spoke quietly so not to wake Tomoyo, she'd fallen asleep as well. Syaoran smiled back at him, "Yeah"  
  
The two distant relatives placed each girl in her bed, brushed a silent bedtime kiss over each's warm cheek and retired to their own sleeping bag.  
  
"No tricks, Hiirawagizawa-kun." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Trust me . . ." Eriol propped himself on one elbow to address Syaoran, "I'm not in the mood to exercise my right to be evil to you. Goodnight, my cute little descendant." With that, he rolled over to face Tomoyo and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran yawned widely and turned over, he cast one last look at Sakura then fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!! JUST ONE MORE DAY!! How will the gang cope?!  
  
Eriol: Better be one more day!  
  
DrM: Trust me, it'll be just one more day and then just a little roundy- uppy bit  
  
Eriol: Roundy-uppy bit? Where do you come up with these words?  
  
DrM: [tries to pronounce Eriol's surname and fails] What kind of name is that?!  
  
Eriol: Don't mock my name! Someone, anyone! Please tell her how to say my name! It's getting on my nerves!!  
  
Yue: And mine!!  
  
Kero: Yeah! Me too!!  
  
DrM: Get back to bed; the lot of you!! Please R&R minna-chan! Thanks for you time!!  
  
[Added note from DrM]  
  
Also I notice that maybe it's a bit confusing, and to make it a little easier - I'm working from the point of view that Ruby is Nakura as well, and in this ficcy, her/his/it's crush on Touya isn't really that necessary to the plot. Just know that Touya finds Ruby/ Nakura really irritating, but if you insist on having Ruby and Nakura separate then Nakura is in the same place as Yuki . . . they're . . . [Makes up something] . . .playing strip poker . . . somewhere in . . . [Picks country at random] . . . Hawaii!  
  
Eriol: [places hand over heart] And I swear to make DrM a better liar as well. 


	9. Saturday – Doyoobi . . . again . . .

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part nine: Saturday - Doyoobi . . . again . . .  
  
[Caution: this chapter comes with high info-dump and sap content . . . therefore the author advises readers of a diabetic nature to get their insulin ready!!]  
  
If Eriol expected to wake up to the beautiful sight of Tomoyo dozing beside him, he was sadly mistaken. If he expected to have rolled over during the night and see his charming little descendent curled up, blissfully unaware of the early morning prank that was just about to befall him, then Eriol was once again disappointed. Hiirawagizawa Eriol awoke and saw the upside down grins of his two guardians.  
  
"You're AWAKE!!" the two cried energetically. "Make us breakfast!!"  
  
Eriol rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, "Damned, stupid spell!! What the *hell* was I thinking?!"  
  
Sakura woke to Kero's inverted fuzzy features grinning manically, "Oh, goody! You're awake now. I want breakfast."  
  
"Yue! Get off the Mistress!" Kero snapped as he entered the room, "She can't make us breakfast!"  
  
Sakura was about to say 'thank you' to him when he continued, "Syaoran is the better cook! We'll make him do it!"  
  
"Bloody will not!" Syaoran swore from inside his sleeping bag.  
  
Ruby and Yue exchange one glance and flew into the sleeping bag.  
  
Tomoyo finally woke up to see Eriol and Sakura being accosted by Spinel and Kero, while Syaoran's sleeping bag squirmed and heaved with the bodies of one human and two full formed cat guardians.  
  
She sighed, //One more day . . .//  
  
  
  
As it proved, the guardians felt no ill effects from the night before. Not a headache, not an upset stomach, nothing. Unlike their Masters and friends who, after much pestering, made a small breakfast.  
  
"Why aren't any of you sick?" grumbled Touya, as he gulped down some aspirin for his headache.  
  
"Well, we are magic y'know!" said Ruby as she wolfed another slice of toast down.  
  
"There are some things that even magic can't cure," groused Eriol as he sipped at his tea, hoping it would sooth his rolling stomach. It hadn't quite recovered from Spinel's 'unfortunate' accident in the hallway. Now he knew why Spinel never eat that much. Spinel had followed Keroberos' example and had hurled all over the hallway.  
  
"In any case, we're beings of pure magic!" Chirped Yue cheerfully as he tucked into his third helping of ice cream.  
  
Sakura raised her tired head to peer at her erstwhile 'I don't eat . . . anything . . . period.' Moon guardian, "Why are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" She asked as he scooped out another helping of vanilla ice cream from the bucket.  
  
He paused long enough from shovelling another creamy ball twice the size of his head, to reply: "Ice cream is sooo yummy!!"  
  
Kero raised an eyebrow, before sipping his tea; "I get very bad cold headaches when I eat too much ice cream." He smiled knowingly at Sakura, "Fair warning."  
  
He chuckled quietly as she whipped the ice cream scoop out of Yue's paws. She knew how Kero was when he had an ice headache, and she didn't particularly want to see or hear Yue clutching his head and wailing at her for the next two or three hours.  
  
In an action he was going to regret, Eriol whipped his head around to look at the hallway, "What is it?" Tomoyo whispered; her throat was raw from trying to organise the guardians when they all decided they needed to use the bathroom all at once.  
  
"Fujitaka's just got off the bus!!" He cried and leapt to his feet, snatching up Ruby's sixth piece of toast, jammed it in her mouth and plucked her up by Spinel's long blue curly tail. "HEY!!" came the indignant yelp.  
  
"Why couldn't you have told us sooner?" Syaoran yanked the cereal bowl out of Spinel's hand and tossed it into the sink, then started to clear the table. The others quickly followed suit.  
  
They had only a matter of minutes before Kinotomo Fujitaka would enter the house!!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
//Ah, such a beautiful day! // Thought Fujitaka, unaware that his household was in a furry of motion while he ambled down the street. While he was enjoying the bright autumn day, his children, their friends, several Sakura cards and four magical guardians were hastily cleaning the halls, the bathroom, the sitting room, the bedrooms, and the kitchen in a desperate attempt to erase any and all debris from the 'Night of Kawaii Drunken Revelations of Happy Guardians!' as Tomoyo put it. As Fujitaka stopped briefly and fumbled around in his pockets to extract his keys, he was blissfully unaware that two tiny plush toy guardians were hurriedly thrown up the stairs by Touya and Syaoran, or the other two guardians who were dragged up the stairs by their Master and Mistress and left there with strict instructions to remain on the second floor.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled as he saw his daughter descended the stairs with one of her friends, Eriol. He loved having guests, the more, the merrier, as he always liked to see it. He also liked it when his children did a wonderful job, the house never looked so clean and fresh. He followed Sakura and Eriol into the kitchen as two more of Sakura's school friends, Tomoyo and Syaoran set out the table, Touya swallowed a large yawn and nodded his greeting. //From the smell of it, // Fujitaka smelt the air, //He must be making-//  
  
  
  
"Pancakes!!" Yue stared at the door, "They're making Pancakes! I love pancakes! Will they save some pancakes for me?"  
  
"Stay here Yue!" Kero called to him.  
  
"But they're making pancakes!!"  
  
Ruby sat up, and sniffed the air, "They *are* making pancakes!"  
  
"That's what I just said!" Yue boinked her on the head.  
  
"Why aren't we getting any pancakes?!"  
  
"I don't know," Yue practically started to wail, "all I know is that I'm here and the pancakes are down there!!"  
  
Spinel cocked his head and stared at Yue. "How is it--?" He paused.  
  
"How is what?" Asked Kero distractedly, he was combing Yue's hair again. On the way up, it had come loose at the bottom rung of the ponytail.  
  
Spinel looked at the sobbing Yue then at the sobbing Ruby. "How is it that Ruby and I have remained virtually the same and you and Yue haven't?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm still 'me' me inside Ruby's body and Ruby's still 'Ruby' Ruby in my body, but Yue's become a sort of 'Keroberos' Yue in your body and you've become a sort of 'Yue' Keroberos in Yue's body."  
  
Kero paused in his combing, put the brush down slowly and tie the ribbon back in to the ponytail. Spinel looked at him, waiting for an answer. Kero turned and put his hands on his knees and looked at Spinel quite seriously. "Evidently you haven't quite taken into account that I'm Keroberos still, I'll say it again; what do you mean? This time; speak slowly, and preferably using flash cards and/or finger puppets." Kero smiled and wiggled his fingers to demonstrate what he meant.  
  
Spinel sniggered, "I mean, how come Yue's acting . . . acting . . ." Spinel stopped and looked at Yue, the guardian was now engrossed in his videogame, and was now explaining the nuances to Ruby.  
  
"No! No! You want to go right! No! Right!"  
  
"I am going right!"  
  
"Well, not that 'right'! The other right!"  
  
"The other right?! What the hell do you mean the *other* right?!"  
  
"*That* other right!"  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?!"  
  
Kero raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why we're all experiencing some sort of change, maybe it's because of the spell."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, we! As in you and Ruby, me and Yue!"  
  
"How'd you come to that conclusion? I'm not acting *anything* like Ruby."  
  
"So. . . you regularly go out into the park on festival day and putt golf balls at old women and little children?"  
  
"The child was unforgivably cute! Something had to be done to readdress the balance!" Spinel defended himself.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Kero chuckled quietly.  
  
Yue sniffed, "They're having Pancakes!!" he reminded the group.  
  
"Yeah, why are we up anyway?" Ruby pouted, "Ol' Fujitaka's gonna find out about us sometime!"  
  
"I agree," added Spinel, "Why not now?"  
  
Yue got up and padded over to the video console, he carefully saved his position and switched the machine off, and he muttered something.  
  
Kero frowned "What was that, Yue?"  
  
Yue looked up at his younger siblings, and a small smirk spread over Kero's tiny feature. It may have been hundred of years since any of them had seen this smirk, but Kero, Spinel and Ruby instinctually shuddered. It was the 'I have a brilliantly evil idea!' look, then one that had disappeared along with his sense of fun, and his appetite after Master Clow had died.  
  
"I said, 'you know what? It's a good idea'!"  
  
"What is?" asked Spinel cautiously, if his memory was right, the phrase 'it's a good idea' was often followed by some sugar related attack.  
  
Yue's devious side had returned with full force and it glinted in his, well, Kero's beady little eyes. "We *should* tell Fujitaka, shouldn't we?"  
  
Ruby looked at him trying to figure out what he had in mind, "But our Masters said we can't go downstairs . . ."  
  
"Oh," Yue grinned slyly, "We won't have to."  
  
He started to rub Kero's little paws together slowly; for once the target of his latest prank was not to be any of his siblings. //Indeed// he thought with a smile and an evil chuckle, // Ah, fresh pastures, new blood, clean slate//  
  
His younger siblings watched as Yue fluttered on to the windowsill and looked out the open window. Yue squinted at the brightness of the day, //So many pranks to play . . . // he mused with a sigh, // . . .One immortal life to live. . .//  
  
Yue beamed cunningly, "We won't have to at all."  
  
  
  
Touya looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Touya.  
  
Fujitaka looked at his plate stacked high with pancakes. "Mmmm they look delicious!" He said, blissfully unaware of the nervous glances the people in front of him were exchanging. "Well-done Touya!"  
  
"Uh, arigato." Touya eyed the cupboard under the sink, he'd stashed the bucket of ice cream under there, and he hoped it wouldn't melt.  
  
Fujitaka took no notice of the children's strange behaviour; he was very content to sit with this meal and his family and their guest. //Perhaps, I should cook a feast tonight . . .// he thought, it was only Saturday, but maybe the children would enjoy . . .  
  
A soft squealing noise caught his attention, it sounded like train, the noise you hear before the train passes you, you can hear for ages before it-  
  
The noise got clearer, and louder. He could just make out what the noise was; it was:  
  
"fffffffffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu--" [DrM: in case that's unreadable it's 'FUUU-'] the sound faded away, as if it had just swooped past the window.  
  
Fujitaka stared at his children and their guests; they were staring at something behind him. He turned to see if there was anything out the window he should see. He frowned slightly; it was a beautiful day, in fact the sky was very, very blue.  
  
While Fujitaka was staring out the window, Tomoyo cursed herself for not setting up her camera to tape the breakfast, it would have been interesting to see if the quick blue blur was indeed Ruby in Spinel's form, being swung outside the window. Eriol, on the other hand, looked up at the ceiling and wondered which of the guardians had come up with this little pearl of a prank; he reached back into his foggy memories. //Of course, // he thought as a name floated to the surface, //It's probably Yue again//. Syaroan slapped his forehead, and wondered how long it was going to take to explain everything to Sakura's father. Sakura emitted a soft, "Hoe!" and Touya, well; Touya entertained numerous murderous thoughts about Ruby.  
  
When Fujitaka turned around to ask his children what was going on, another guardian swung past the window, it was Spinel in Ruby's full garish form. Upside down, and evidently being held up by the legs.  
  
"-- jjjjjjjjjjJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii-" [DrM: Spinel said, '--JIIIII-'] Spinel yelled as he whooshed past the window, and swung just out of sight, as Fujitaka turned to see where the noise was coming from.  
  
//Again,// thought Fujitaka, //Nothing out of the ordinary// he turned and peered thru his glasses at his two children and their guests, "Is there, perhaps, some kind of prank being played upon me?" He smiled to let them know he was amused by it.  
  
Sakura gulped nervously, "No!" She squeaked, then giggled half heartedly, "Why would there be? Would you like some more tea?"  
  
As breakfast was resumed, another squeal started. As Fujitaka supped at his tea, the group looked up to see which guardian would be next . . .  
  
It was Yue, in Keroberos' full form. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled his paws behind his ears, as he added his bit to the yell.  
  
"-- tttttttttttTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa-- -" [DrM: Yue said, 'Taaaa-']  
  
Before Fujitaka could turn to see the unusually long lion's tail whip out of sight, Touya distracted him with more toast. Fujitaka became a little concerned at the false smiles and the nervous glares at the ceiling, but the breakfast was so nice he didn't dwell on the fact for too long. In fact he reached over the table to grab himself another few pancakes.  
  
The rest of the group assembled waited nervously for Keroberos to put in his appearance. While the others were (relatively) okay; Keroberos in Yue's true form had a ridiculously long ponytail. It would take too long for them to distract Fujitaka enough to give the tremendous length of hair enough time to get out of sight.  
  
The yell began quietly, "---kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" then built up until, Kero in Yue's full, longhaired, form swung by the window. His eyes flashed with some great amusement as he yelled, "-KA KA KA KA KA KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
Kero grinned and gave them double thumbs up as he swung past the window.  
  
Touya looked at Sakura, who covered her ears.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, who covered his mouth.  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol, who grinned in a way that said, 'I'm going to kill 'em'.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who covered her eyes.  
  
Touya slapped his head at the truthfulness at the metaphor that Tomoyo, Syaoran and his sister were re-enacting.  
  
  
  
Spinel and Ruby helped Kero back onto the roof.  
  
"Bwha ha ha ha!!" Kero started, "You should have seen their faces!"  
  
"Yeah! That'll teach 'em for leaving us out on the pancakes!" Ruby cheered.  
  
Yue swung Kero's stubby legs over the roof edge, "Oh, it's not over yet!"  
  
Spinel turned excitedly to Yue, "You have another plan?"  
  
"Nah! Just an extension of 'Operation Fujitaka'!"  
  
He motioned them closer and he divulged the rest of his plan.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm!" Fujitaka sat back, "That was delicious! Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly stood and grabbed the plates out of Fujitaka's hands. "No we'll do them; I mean, you must be very busy!!"  
  
Fujitaka looked quizzically at him, as he turned to say to Sakura, "Isn't he?" Syaoran continued.  
  
Sakura looked blankly at him, "Hoe? Is there something wrong with your head?" She asked as Syaoran jerked his head rather violently.  
  
Eriol was slightly less dense than Sakura, he looked out the window. His eyes narrowed, and he stood and gathered some plates of his own, "Yes, I quite agree, we'll do them, Kinotomo-san."  
  
And with that, Eriol waved a hand over Fujitaka, who blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Eriol waved again, "Yes, we are."  
  
Fujitaka smiled bemusedly, "Are you very sure?"  
  
Eriol's smile took on a slightly forced edge, as he waved again, ". . .Absolutely."  
  
Fujitaka readjusted his glasses again, "Is this some kind of British custom?"  
  
Eriol started to look a little frustrated. He waved his hand over Fujitaka again, "We *will* do the dishes."  
  
"Oh no, I don't mean that, in fact I *do* have a lot of work to do," Fujitaka explained, "I was just wondering . . . why are you waving at me?"  
  
Eriol stopped in mid-wave, he froze and smile falsely, "Yes," he said woodenly, "It *is* a British custom!"  
  
"Oh," said Fujitaka interestedly, "Why?"  
  
Eriol smiled with a hint of sarcasm. "I never asked."  
  
Tomoyo stood and helped Eriol out of the hole he had dug himself into, "Well, these dishes need doing!"  
  
Fujitaka stood as well, "Thank you for the brilliant breakfast, the least I could do I clear the table."  
  
Eriol waved his hand to cause a plate to leap off the table. As Fujitaka bent down to pick up the suicidal dish, Tomoyo pointed at the window to draw Touya's and Sakura's attention to what Syaoran had unsuccessfully tried to get them to look at.  
  
Sakura' mouth fell open, Ruby, Spinel, Keroberos, and Yue hung upside down outside the window, clutching some big white cards.  
  
Ruby grinned, and turned over the white card she held in Spinel's big blue paws. It read: "WE"  
  
She looked at Spinel who nodded and turned over his card, which read: "WANT"  
  
He turned to nod at Kero, whose card read: "PANCAKES"  
  
Kero shared a smile with Yue, who revealed his card, his word was bolder than the others and underlined: "NOW!!"  
  
Yue raised a suggestive eyebrow, as the four quickly scribbled something else on the back of the cards.  
  
Ruby turned hers over: "OR"  
  
She smiled, as did Spinel, whose scribbled card read: "WE"  
  
Kero grinned as he revealed the next part of the threat: "START"  
  
Yue pressed his card against the window to emphasis the last part of the threat: "SINGING!!"  
  
They held the cards in one hand as they gestured with the other the 'music' coming out of their mouths.  
  
Sakura paled as her father started to stand from the cleared plate, she rushed around that table, "Don't worry father, we'll take care of everything!! Go, go, go!" She exclaimed breathlessly as she pushed him out of the kitchen, carefully trying to avoid him spotting the four magical beings hanging outside his window.  
  
She slammed the door and slid down it in relief. Then she looked up to see the guardians' mouth, "Awwwww!" sarcastically at her. Their cards now read, "WE WERE ENJOYING THAT!!"  
  
Touya leapt over to the window to grab them. When he swung open the window, they fluttered out of his straining hands. They laughed mischievously as they settled back on the roof.  
  
Touya turned away from the window, and sighed sharply.  
  
Yue fluttered thru the window, in Kero's tiny form, "We still want our pancakes," he giggled mischievously. He ducked and manoeuvred past the various attempt to grab him as he dived towards the table. "Can't catch me! Or maybe I should ask FUJITAKA!!" He yelled, this not only served to throw the pursuers of him, but also acted like a codeword for Ruby to come join him on the raid.  
  
"FUJITAKA!!" They yelled, as they zipped, zigged and zagged. "FUJITAKA!! WE'RE IN HERE!!"  
  
They giggled as they hauled the platter of pancakes out the window.  
  
  
  
Outside the kitchen, Fujitaka stopped and listen. //What strange noises are coming--------//  
  
Clow Reed gently put Fujitaka to sleep, as he inhabited his eldest reincarnation. He smiled and pushed his hand lightly against the door. His guardians were having fun. A hint of sadness tinted his smile. This was the one thing he regretted about dying, his death had caused the rift between the four guardians to widen, to the point where they rarely could stand to be around each other; his death had caused Yue to retreat from the fun loving, practical joker Clow had originally created him to be. He shook his head to get rid of these melancholy thoughts, to shake off the feeling of being left out of his guardians' mania.  
  
Despite the irritation of the new Masters of his guardians, Clow had enjoyed the revival of his guardians. The week had been more like an old family reunion, than a curse, and he had loved every moment. He sighed and started to chant the spell's closing mechanism. When he had first cast the spell, he had left the spell open, so it could, in theory, remain permanent. He had stated a week, but he wasn't sure that his guardians would learn the lesson by then. Yue's laughter rang out, and Clow smiled; now he was even surer that they had learned. Clow patted the door one more time, " . . .Let the bells toll out, upon the witching hour. Spell, thy work is done. Return my guardians to the forms they were meant to be." Clow retreated down the steps of Fujitaka's study, "Return Yue to Yue, Keroberos to Keroberos, Ruby Moon to Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun to Spinel Sun."  
  
He paused in the middle of the study and looked up the stairs, "Spell . . ." he sighed, he missed his creations, "Release!"  
  
  
  
Eriol froze, in the middle of the room.  
  
//---To Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun to Spinel Sun. Spell, Release! //  
  
"Yue!" he suddenly called.  
  
As Ruby escaped with the plate of treats, Yue ceased his flight immediately. He wondered briefly is he had pushed it a little too far, and if Clow was now here to reprimand him.  
  
Eriol held out his hands slowly, his face completely gentle. "Yue . . . come here please."  
  
Yue suddenly found a lump in his throat that had nothing to do with the sugar cubes that he had been stuffing down both his and Ruby's throat. He floated over gingerly, and sat hesitantly in Eriol's outstretched palms. What was unnerving him was the fact Eriol's expression and tone of voice was the same as when Clow used to tell Yue that he loved him.  
  
While Yue was mesmerised by this, Touya started forward. Now was an excellent time to grab Yue. He stopped when Eriol looked at him. "No." He said simply.  
  
Eriol turned his attention back to Yue. He smiled tenderly, as he balanced Kero's tiny form in one hand and raised the other to softly stroke the top of his head. Eriol walked over to the open window. "Welcome back, Yue" he whispered. "I missed you."  
  
Yue blinked in surprised and blushed as he stood up in Eriol's hand. Standing on the very tiptoes of Kero's tiny paws, he put a tiny kiss on the tip of Eriol's nose. "Thank you Master." He smiled.  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled with centuries old warmth, "Now, go . . ." Clow murmured, before Eriol returned, and grinned wickedly, "Before I really do kill you!"  
  
Yue grinned and instantly zipped away.  
  
  
  
The day past uneventfully, as the guardians had flown back to Eriol's house to play, and the gang stayed at Sakura's. Sakura, and Touya agreed that it would be all right if the others stayed one more night. Mostly because the others were curious about what would happen the next morning, but also because Sakura couldn't bear the idea that if Clow's spell didn't dissipate, she would have to take care of the guardians the next morning.  
  
"Just as well for them," said Syaoran, "I'm going to kill them once I get my hands on them."  
  
"Not if I get there first, Gaki," retorted Touya. They were all resting in the living room. Fujitaka was safely tucked away in his study so the group could openly talk about their predicament.  
  
"Well . . . you have to admit it's been kinda fun," proposed Eriol, which immediately earned him heated glares from Syaoran and Touya. "What I mean is it's been enlightening, hasn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, her beautiful voice was returning.  
  
"I think I know what he means . . ." said Sakura, sitting up, "Well, who'd have known that Yue had had such a . . . spirited personality?"  
  
"I would have." Said Eriol, "But then I am Clow Reed's reincarnation."  
  
Eriol ducked as Syaoran threw a pillow at him. Sakura ignored them and mused aloud, "But what was Clow's intention behind this? Why cast a spell that would make them swap bodies?"  
  
Touya sat up, much as he loved watching Syaoran and Eriol fight, (it often ended with one of them trying to kill the other, a double plus for Touya!) he had to explain what he had realised on Friday. "Think about it kaijuu . . ."  
  
She glared at him, for the insult then her expression turned thoughtful. Touya shook his head after a few moments, it was clear she wasn't going to get it. "Yue is in Keroberos' body, for the first time in his life . . ." Touya paused to think about how he was going to phrase it in the simplest terms, "For the first time in his existence, he doesn't have to worry about what his other form is doing, he can be himself *all* the time and not share his existence with someone else. He isn't being compared to Yukito *all* the time, he's just Yue. Also, he doesn't have to restrain himself from doing what he wants; he doesn't have to constantly watch out his hair or his clothes, he can get as messy as he wants. The spell must be to make him realise what it's like to be Keroberos."  
  
"But how is this teaching him anything?" Sakura said.  
  
Touya sighed, "there's also a downside to it. This spell is teaching Yue what it's like to be Keroberos, there are simple things that Keroberos can't do, and it has to be very frustrating to Yue. Things that Keroberos can't do, but Yue can. Things like being Yuki and going to school, learning, meeting other people, living a different life other than being hidden away from the world. You heard him moaning about being bored, he can't move around very much in Kero's large form, also he's more easy to attack in his plush toy form. It must make him realise that sometimes it's harder for Keroberos; Keroberos isn't as smart as Yue because he can't read or write very well, and it has to be difficult having Yue lose his temper when Keroberos doesn't understand. The spell makes him realise there are things Keroberos relies on, and how Keroberos relies on Yue to make things clear for him, to protect him, to be his elder brother." Touya smiled slightly at his sister who frowned slightly as she took this all in. He suddenly realise he could identify a little more with Yue now; they were both big brothers with slightly dense younger siblings.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "it's the opposite for Kero-chan, he's learning to be more responsible with his behaviour, and for him he's learning what it's like to be Yue. He has to pretend to be some one else sometimes, even when he doesn't feel like it. The constant cleaning up, the responsibility of caring for his smaller brother, he's learning how it feels to be Yue."  
  
"That explains why he was so upset on Monday!" It finally clicked for Sakura, then a sad look passed over her features. On Monday, Kero had caught her tickling Yue, but if it had been reversed, if Yue was still in his body would she ever try to tickle him? Kero was upset because she was playing with Yue, and he knew that while he was in Yue's body there was no way she'd ever play with him. Eriol's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her guilty inner musings. "It's okay;" he said gently, "If you had known Yue during Clow's lifetime you would know that Yue likes playing. Now though . . ." he trailed off, and sighed, "I have always felt a bit of guilt when it comes to Yue, seeing him so serious, so . . . repressed all the time." He looked at her again. "You would never have known that Yue was once the most mischievous practical joker out of the four of them."  
  
Syaoran snorted, "Yue? A practical joker? A little hard to imagine!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "I guess you could say the same for Ruby, she wasn't so self- conscious during Clow's lifetime, in fact she was quite a messy little tyke. She's learning the same lessons from Spinel's body as well, maybe I'll be hearing less of Spinel's drunkenness . . . and maybe she'll start to appreciate how it feels to be swung around by the tail every morning. As for Spinel . . ." he added, "Perhaps he'll lighten up, and understand the things Ruby does; she does because she likes him. Maybe that's what they'll all realise, that they really do love each other a lot, and maybe Yue will go back to being what he was and a little more affectionate. Spinel will try to be more patient with Ruby's mental shortcomings, and Kero a little more respectful towards Yue and Ruby will calm down a bit . . ." Eriol trailed off his musings and looked out the window. It was getting dark.  
  
The group pondered this for a few moments before Syaoran sat up, "Yeah and plush toys might fly."  
  
"Funny you should mention that," Eriol threw over his shoulder.  
  
***Blatt!***  
  
Yue and Ruby flew straight into the living room window. Spinel and Yue pulled up just short off the glass and sniggered at their siblings' lack of distance estimation.  
  
Eriol opened the window to let the four in.  
  
"We're back!!" Yelled Yue loudly, and flew straight to Sakura, he thrust some sort of pebble in her direction, "Look what I found!!" When she glanced up quizzically at the others, Yue flew straight into her face, "NO!! Lookit! Lookit!"  
  
Kero chuckled lightly and gathered Yue into his arms, "Yue, give the Mistress some peace."  
  
Yue struggled in Kero's embrace, "But I want her to look at it!! Lemme go!"  
  
Kero rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Sakura, "Good evening Mistress," he nodded quietly, and he took the pretty stone out of Yue's paws and placed it on the table near Sakura.  
  
"Good evening Keroberos," her mind still resounded with the evening's talk, she looked at Kero and Yue, as Yue gave up his struggle and just lay contentedly in Keroberos' arms and Kero sat in armchair. They didn't seem aware of anything else anymore as Kero petted Yue, and they talked quietly.  
  
She looked over at Ruby and Spinel. Ruby had turned into Spinel's larger form and padded over to the armchair to lie at Kero's feet. Spinel closed the window, nodded once politely to Eriol and joined his elder siblings.  
  
They all looked very tired. Ruby yawned widely and dropped her head down on Spinel's lap. Spinel had perched himself on the armchair's armrest and lay a hand on the top of Ruby's head. He smiled at Keroberos, who was just starting to nod off himself. Yue's snores could be heard quite plainly.  
  
"Spinel?" Eriol questioned quietly, Spinel looked up from his family.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why are all of you so tired?" Eriol sank to the floor, to sit crossed legged next to Tomoyo.  
  
Spinel yawned before giving his answer, he smiled sleepily, "We played . . . all day . . ." and with that Spinel slid close to Kero, to rest his head on top of Kero's. The four were now sound asleep.  
  
  
  
The Float card, the Through card and the Move card all proved very useful later that evening, as Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol found out that they couldn't wake the sleeping guardians.  
  
Once they were all safely upstairs, the guardians began to wake slightly.  
  
"Whasss going on?" Asked Keroberos groggily.  
  
"Shh!" Said Sakura as she instructed the Float card to lower him to the floor. "It's time for bed."  
  
Kero sat up, and looked around. Eriol was just instructing the Move card to get Spinel into the sleeping bag, Sakura walked out the door and a few moments later the Through card helped the Float lift the large form of Spinel Sun, through the ceiling. Ruby didn't stir much as she past through the floor.  
  
Kero blinked, and struggled to keep his eyes open. "Where's Yue?" He asked Touya. Touya turned to reveal Yue snoring softly in his arms. Kero smiled and held out his arms, "Give him here please."  
  
Touya nodded and put Yue into Kero's out stretched hands. Yue murmured slightly at the change of position. Kero crawled over to his drawer and pulled it open. Sitting back on his heels, he lowered Yue slowly into the tiny bed. Touya stepped over and knelt next to Kero.  
  
Kero was smiling and stroking the top of Yue's head lightly.  
  
"You two really do care about each other don't you?" Touya questioned carefully, he wanted to know if Clow's spell had worked.  
  
Kero snorted quietly, "you could say something like that . . . we've been together for centuries."  
  
"Does he help you? You know, when you have . . ."  
  
"Trouble reaching for things? Yeah." Kero looked at Touya, "when we were younger, he'd read to me, bedtime stories, history books, signs, the cards, he taught me to read."  
  
"What did you teach him?"  
  
Kero smiled knowingly then chuckled quietly, "how to take off and land without tripping up." He continued at Touya shocked expression. "Clow added Yue's wings *after* he had created me, Yue was a month or so older than me, about. . . two, three years in human time, he'd grown used to being on the ground. He found straight-flying perfectly easy, it was just getting into the air and getting out of it that he found difficult."  
  
"You said *straight* flying, what's the difference between that and normal flight?"  
  
"Complex manoeuvres." Kero chuckled at a memory of Yue flying straight into a tree, "He found turning a little hard to cope with. That's why Yue preferred to fly in straight lines, and even then only when he had to."  
  
Touya smiled. "Did you have fun today?"  
  
Kero yawned, "Oh yeah . . . we did lots of stuff."  
  
Before Touya could ask what kind of stuff they had done, Kero fell back asleep.  
  
As Touya put Kero back to bed . . .  
  
"Master?" Ruby had turned back to Spinel smaller plush toy form.  
  
"Yes Ruby?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Mistress Sakura's bedroom."  
  
"Oh." Ruby shivered slightly. Spinel woke up too, and looked at her tiredly.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked gently. She nodded. Spinel sat up and looked around him. There wasn't much he could use to keep her warm with. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Can you turn into my larger form?"  
  
Eriol shuffled back a bit as Ruby was enveloped in a deep purple magic. When it had dispersed, Ruby looked questionably at her brother.  
  
He smiled; "do you remember what we did at the meadow?"  
  
Ruby smiled fondly, "yes." She stood and padded over to Spinel. She lay down, and allowed Spinel to curl himself around her. When Sakura re-entered the room, she found Spinel and Ruby curled around each other in a Yin-Yang position, Kero sound asleep in a sleeping bag near his open drawer, and Yue placed on top of the blanket. He shivered slightly. Sakura bent down and knelt by the open drawer, to pull the tiny handmade blanket over Yue. He woke up and blinked at her sleepily.  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"Go back to sleep Yue, it's late" she yawned to emphasis her point.  
  
He nodded and went to lie back down. He sat up again "Where's Kero?"  
  
Sakura looked over her shoulder, Kero was curled up as close to the drawer as he could get. "He's right here," she answered.  
  
Yue stood and fluttered up to look out of the drawer. He smiled slightly, and climbed out of the box. He landed softly near Kero. He looked at his brother's sleeping features for a few moments, before turning into the large lion.  
  
"Yue? What are you---" Yue silenced her with a wingtip to her mouth. He padded silently over his brother and gathered his hair into his mouth. He pulled it up and around, and then piled it near Kero's head. Lifting Kero's head in one paw, he nudged to the pile of hair under. Once he had set Kero's head back down, he turned back to the tiny plush toy and slid under the blanket.  
  
"Goodnight Mistress." He murmured and curled up tightly under the blanket.  
  
  
  
Sakura closed the door quietly and padded down the stairs.  
  
"Are they asleep?" Asked Syaoran as he handed her a cup of cocoa.  
  
"Yeah, all tucked up and sleeping as if I had used the Sleep card." She sipped and winced slightly at the heat. Syaoran shook his head slightly, and took the cup from her. He poured some cold milk into the cup and stirred it. "There, better?" He said teasingly.  
  
"Hey!" Said Sakura, "not everyone was born with tonsils of steel!!"  
  
Tomoyo stirred her own cocoa, and added a few marshmallows. "Just five more hours to go till midnight. And then it'll be all over."  
  
"Kami-sama! I'll be glad. Everything will be back to . . ." Touya paused and looked at Eriol, then Syaoran then his sister, "Back to something resembling normality, considering this is all your," he pointed at Eriol, "Past life's, your," he pointed at Syaoran, "Distant relative's, and your," he pointed at Sakura, "Creepy cards and guardians' former Master's fault." Touya looked at Tomoyo "and if I could figure out how this could be your fault as well I would."  
  
"I can," said Eriol, he looked at Tomoyo, "This is your mother's cousin's husband's half reincarnation of a past life's fault."  
  
The group laughed quietly. They were all exhausted, and were so tired that even Syaoran didn't have the energy to throw something at Eriol for his smart arse-ness. The week had taken its toll on them too.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, everyone in the Kinotomo household was asleep. Fujitaka had fallen asleep at his desk, Touya had flopped into his bed without bothering to pull back the sheets, Eriol had manfully sacrificed his sleeping bag to his guardians and therefore, (as he had worked it out) had no other choice but to share with Tomoyo. Syaoran had been less blatant with his excuse, having given up his bag to Kero, and offered to sleep on the floor. He didn't put up too much of fight when Sakura insisted that he couldn't sleep on the floor, and so they were now curled up happily together.  
  
The Sakura cards huddled together, and argued who should be the top card for the cool night. Windy dead blanked refused, stating she'd been the top card for damn near thirty years and she was not going to stand for it for another night. Firey ended up being top card, but warned the others if her firehair went out, people, or rather, cards would die.  
  
Kero sat up, and looked out the window. The night was clear. The Moon was once again full. He had woken up, and now was preparing to wake the others. They had agreed that they wanted to be awake for the Swap Back. He crawled over to Spinel and Ruby and shook them awake. He motioned them to be quiet as he moved back to wake Yue. The four guardians cast one look over the sleeping humans before slipping out the door.  
  
  
  
"So what time is it?" Asked Kero, they were on the roof again.  
  
Yue looked at the Moon, "It's within the eleventh hour." He answered.  
  
"Eleven thirty to be precise." Said Spinel.  
  
Yue looked over at his youngest sibling, to see he was reading the Tomoeda school clock.  
  
"So we have thirty more minutes of . . ." Ruby paused to find the right words, she gave up. "This."  
  
"Yep," said Kero, he looked out across the sleeping city. "Then it's no more hard school work, or combing hair again . . ."  
  
". . .or being thrown about the place!" Ruby and Yue laughed quietly as they said the same thing at the same time.  
  
"Back to my peace and quiet, to my library and all it's wonders." Said Spinel.  
  
"Back to my clothes," sighed Ruby.  
  
"Back to pudding!" said Kero "And eating as much as I want, without having to clean my hair and/or clothes afterwards."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yue who hadn't added his piece.  
  
"What will you enjoy going back to Yue?" Asked Ruby.  
  
"I'm looking forward to having Yukito back." He said simply, "it will be a pleasure to stop having to be around all the time, and going to school, and being with---" he broke off and blushed a bit.  
  
"Be with whom?" Ask Spinel.  
  
Yue looked down as he muttered, "Touya."  
  
The other three smiled slightly and looked at the distant clock. Ruby and Yue turned into Kero' and Spinel's full forms, Kero made some last minute checks that his hair and clothes were pristine, Spinel tighten a few hairpins, and hoped that the hairstyle he had done by himself would stay put.  
  
"You know what?" Said Yue.  
  
"What?" Asked Kero.  
  
"It's been fun." Yue smiled.  
  
Kero smiled back, "Yeah, it has."  
  
"Kero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The mousetrap wasn't me."  
  
"Then who--?"  
  
Yue cast a look past Kero, "Ruby." He explained.  
  
Kero turned to look at Ruby, "Bitch!"  
  
She glared at him, "Hey! You shouldn't have ripped my painting!"  
  
"Sorry Yue! I should have guessed it was her all along!"  
  
"Since it's a sort of confessions time," Spinel Sun added, "Yue, much as it pains me, you were right. It was a Rembrandt after all."  
  
"It would be petty of me to say I knew I told you so . . . but since I'm in Kero's body . . . I told you so!"  
  
The group laughed, as the clock stole closer to the new day. They looked over the city together.  
  
"You know what I think?" Spinel broke the silence; "I think the whole point of this was to get us to admit to each other that we really do love each other . . ."  
  
Yue sighed, "I agree . . . unfortunately, there isn't a way in Hell that will ever get me to say that you may be the only siblings I have, but you're the finest I know."  
  
"Yue's right, there's not enough pudding in the universe to get me to tell him or either of you that I missed all of you terribly and that maybe we should try to spend more time together." Said Keroberos.  
  
"It's a stupid idea in the first place," Ruby added, "It's ludicrous to think that I'd ever turn to any of you and thank you for being my terrific brothers."  
  
"Or me to say you lot have made my life so wonderful." Confirmed Spinel.  
  
Yue nodded once sharply, "Preposterous!"  
  
"Absurd!" Said Ruby  
  
"Outrageous!" stated Spinel.  
  
"Ridiculous!" exclaimed Kero.  
  
"Exactly" Yue nodded sharply again. He turned to the others and shared a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the distance, the large hand of the Tomoeda school clock reached it's zenith.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was finally . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa!! And here's the penultimate chapter!! Woo-hoo!! And it's a merry Christmas to everyone!!  
  
Santa: ho, ho, ho!!  
  
DrM: Santa?!  
  
Santa: yes?  
  
DrM: never mind . . . anyway, I'm going to take a nice holiday, and celebrate Christmas, and my birthday! Yay me!!  
  
Santa: so have you been a good little girl?  
  
Yue: NO!! She won't leave me alone!!  
  
DrM: as if I'd want to!! [glomps Yue] all I want for Christmas is Yue. . .  
  
Yue: Bad punning, so much mush . . . and did you see that info dump up there?! Worthy of the dubbers at Nelvana!!  
  
DrM: oh, now there's no call for name-calling!! Just for that, Santa, I want Clow reed, Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, and Fujitaka for Christmas as well!!  
  
Santa: I'll see what I can do. . .  
  
DrM: well that's it for this year, minna chan, merry Christmas and a happy new orbit of our solar source!! Come back for the concluding part of The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
Santa: and don't forget to R&R or I won't be paying a visit to your house this year!! 


	10. Sunday – Nichiyoobi . . . The Aftermath

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!  
  
I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!  
  
Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!  
  
Also, I've only ever seen the American dub, the first 3 and the 5th DVDs of the sub. Everything else about the whole Sakura-Eriol-Yue arch I've gleaned from the Internet. Sorry if they are all OOC or I slip up and start calling Syaoran, simply Li. Someone? Do tell me if I do that! And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their mid-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes!!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Stress/emphasis*  
  
//Thinking//  
  
  
  
The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
By Dr Megalomania.  
  
For a small city called Tomoeda, of the lovely isle of Japan, the week began like any other. For four magical guardians, the week began hellishly with the activation of an ancient curse, bestowed upon them a long, long time ago . . .  
  
  
  
Part ten: Sunday - Nichiyoobi . . . The Aftermath  
  
[Caution: this chapter comes with high info-dump and sap content . . . therefore the author advises readers of a diabetic nature to get their insulin ready!!]  
  
  
  
. . . Midnight.  
  
The city of Tomoeda slept as the witching hour rolled by. The only odd occurrence was that of the school's bells chiming the hour.  
  
  
  
The Kinotomo household was fast asleep, Sakura murmured that she had already caught the time card, and Syaoran unconsciously pulled her closer saying that yes he had already been prepared for it. Tomoyo chuckled dozily and muttered something about recording Sakura's bravery, and Eriol chuckled back, "Only if you have a video tape in your camera, my dear . . ."  
  
As time stopped, pausing for a bit of a breather, only Eriol was even remotely aware of the swirling tendrils of violet magic gathering once more in Sakura's room. He lifted his hand and pointed in the vague direction of the window.  
  
"I fink they're on the roof!" He slurred sleepily. The purple mist nodded it's thanks and went out the window . . . only to turn around and grab a piece of paper. Levitating a pen over to it, it settled beside Eriol and Tomoyo and started to scribble something on the paper. Eriol propped himself up on his elbow, and waited patiently for the mist.  
  
It handed him the paper and he squinted at it, typically it was in Clow's spindly handwriting, "I can't read without my glasses," he informed the fog. A tendril sat up and looked around, it levitated his glasses and slipped them on him.  
  
"Thank you," Eriol said as he peered at the paper, the mist glowed slightly to help him see. Eriol suddenly discovered he wasn't the half reincarnation that received the ability to read Clow's awful handwriting. He sighed and handed the paper back, "Our handwriting was and still is terrible!" He muttered and rolled over and resumed his hold on Tomoyo.  
  
The mist jerked in annoyance and slapped at his hand. Eriol suddenly realised what the mist meant. "What? She's asleep! She won't notice my hand is there!"  
  
The swirling magic folded two tendrils over each other, and cocked it's top tendril to the side.  
  
"Don't you have a Spell to reverse? Go bug the guardians!" Eriol lay down again and wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's sleeping form tighter.  
  
The sparkling magic shook it's top tendril, evidently the ability to read Clow's handwriting wasn't the only quality that Eriol had failed to inherit.  
  
It slipped out the window and floated around the house, it peered into Touya's room, the young man was half naked and clutching his pillow, the magic tentatively reached into Touya's mind to find out what he was dreaming about. It jerked back suddenly, thinking perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to gallivant inside the boy's mind especially since his dreams revolved around, not only, killing both the magic's reincarnation and it's distant relative, but also about it's Moon guardian and the Moon guardian's false form at the same time.  
  
Thinking about the Moon guardian reminded the sparkling magic of it's mission and made it swirl its way up to the roof.  
  
  
  
"Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Asked Ruby slightly worried.  
  
Kero looked at her to reassure her, "Clow wouldn't leave us like this forever . . ." he paused and turned to Yue, " . . . Would he?"  
  
Yue wasn't looking at him, he was peering at the end of the roof, "No." he said simply, "He wouldn't."  
  
The others followed his gaze. The purple swirling magic massed there, pulsing and churning.  
  
Yue continued to stare at the charmed miasma. "It's over," he said with a tint of sadness. Kero pulled Yue closer, and Yue complied by returning to Kero's smaller form, Spinel and Ruby mimicked their actions. As the magic floated closer, Yue buried himself further into Kero's arms, and was comforted to feel Kero nuzzle his face into his. Yue felt a bit foolish for being slightly afraid, //What if this doesn't work? // He questioned, //What will we do?//  
  
"We'll adapt." Said Kero quietly, "We always do."  
  
Kero smiled as Yue looked at him, Yue stretched on Kero's stubby little legs and licked his brother lightly on the nose. The charmed mist enveloped them first. The two brothers closed their eyes and held each other tighter.  
  
"Spinel?"  
  
"Yes Ruby?"  
  
"If this doesn't work . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes Ruby?"  
  
"You have my permission to dress as a guy." She said quickly. She felt slightly scared but decided that she could really expect her brother to constantly pretend to be a girl.  
  
"Well, if this doesn't work, you can be assured I'll try not get you drunk all the time."  
  
She looked up at him, "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
As the magical miasma began to swirl around them too, they too, closed their eyes. Spinel clutched his sister, and murmured, "I lied, I do love you."  
  
Ruby pulled the piece of clothing she held onto to her tighter. "I know."  
  
  
  
Fujitaka paused outside his daughter's room, //why had he come here rather than retire to his own room?// His consciousness faded away as he knocked lightly on the door.  
  
Eriol opened it. "Good evening Clow."  
  
Clow smiled, "Konbanwa, Clow."  
  
Eriol smiled slightly as he felt his own consciousness slip away.  
  
The two halves of Clow Reed readjusted their glasses, Clow/Eriol closed the door silently. "The Spell should be done by now."  
  
Clow/Fujitaka nodded, and motioned Clow/Eriol to the attic steps. "You dirty old man!" he muttered.  
  
Clow/Eriol smile over his shoulder, "She was fast asleep, it's not like she'd notice."  
  
Clow/Fujitaka chortled quietly. "Dirty, *dirty* old man!  
  
"Oh, this comes from the same reincarnation that took a sixteen-year-old for a wife!"  
  
"Hey! It's all in the name of Fate!"  
  
Clow/Eriol paused on the ladder, and peered at his other half. He raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Fate has *nothing* to do with *anything*, you know that!" He made a wide circle with his hands to emphasis his point, "It's *all* coincidences, *we* were just *lucky*."  
  
Clow/Fujitaka pressed his finger against his lips, "Shhh!" He tipped his head towards the sleeping Cardcaptor and her comrades. "They don't know that," Clow/Fujitaka added with a wink.  
  
The two Clows chuckled deviously as they made their way up to the roof.  
  
  
  
Yue kept his eyes shut, not willing to see whether or no the Spell had worked. When he felt purring near his chest, he felt for an awful moment the Spell hadn't worked, a dozen or so terrible scenarios spun in his head. The Spell had gone dreadfully wrong and now he was in Spinel's tiny body, or even worst he was trapped in Ruby. Something very tiny and wet, brushed against his nose. "Yue?" Kero's small voice whispered, "Yue, open your eyes!"  
  
Yue pulled open one eye and then the other. Kero was sitting quite happily in the palms of Yue's hands. "The Spell worked." He said quietly, and was surprised at the sound of his own, quiet voice.  
  
"The Spell worked!" Repeated Kero as he stood and did a tiny pirouette in the air.  
  
They jumped when Ruby squealed loudly, "IT WORKED!! SUPPI!! IT WORKED!! IT WORKED! IT WORKED!!" She jumped up and danced. Spinel flew down to the roof and changed into his larger form, "Ah, peace!"  
  
"So . . . what have you all learned?" a doubled voice behind them startled the four.  
  
The group stopped their rejoicing, and turned to see both Fujitaka and Eriol standing up through the skylight.  
  
The guardians sat down again, and pondered the question, Spinel was the first to answer, "That we are the only family we have?"  
  
"That we do need to be a bit more respectful to each other?" Guessed Ruby.  
  
Kero looked at Yue before giving his answer, "To be a little more careful around each other and that there really are times I need to listen to Yue?"  
  
Yue nodded earnestly. "I learned the most important thing about our existence is that we need to act more like the team we were created to be."  
  
Both reincarnations nodded, "You have learnt the lesson well, I am proud of all of you." The Clows smiled, "I see no reason to force the second step of the Spell on you."  
  
"What second step?" asked Kero suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I was going to have you swap bodies again . . . only Kero to Spinel and vice versa and Ruby and Yue swap when the Clow cards were unsealed again . . . but I see no reason to take that step anymore."  
  
"Yes, indeed, team-ship." Yue turned to his siblings, "and I propose the first example of team-ship we show is that . . ." He glared at the two Clows, " . . . WE MURDER THE BOTH OF THEM FOR THE NIGHTMARE THEY PUT US THROUGH!!" He roared. The four guardians leapt to their feet.  
  
Both versions of Clow grinned, "Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
  
Clow/Fujitaka shook his finger at Yue and Keroberos, "I'm your Mistress' father!"  
  
"And I'm your Master!" Added Clow/Eriol.  
  
"And on top of that," they both cried mischievously, "I'M ALREADY DEAD!!"  
  
The two laughed as they ducked and slammed the skylight shut.  
  
Kero sighed and shook his head; "He's right, y'know!"  
  
"Maybe," said Yue.  
  
"You have a plan?" asked Spinel.  
  
"Not yet." Yue folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, "But give me some time."  
  
"Yeah, it is a bit late," said Ruby, as she yawned, "Let's go to bed and we'll come up with something truly evil in the morning."  
  
  
  
Spinel, Ruby, Kero and Yue flew back into the house, and stood in the upstairs hallway. "Well, that was all very. . . *interesting*, to say the least," said Spinel as he hovered on Ruby's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to repeat the experience." And with that he flew into Sakura's room.  
  
"Suppi maybe right about that," said Ruby and then held up a hairbrush, "I'm never going another hour without brushing my hair ever again!!"  
  
"You may want to use a comb for your type of hair . . ." Kero trailed off when he realised what he was saying. "Spinel may be a smart-arsed-know-it- all but he's right. *Never* again! Now I have all these useless facts about hair floating around in my poor brain!" He swotted Yue with his tail, " 'Night you two!"  
  
Kero followed Spinel into his Mistress' room.  
  
  
  
Once inside Spinel had flown over to his sleeping Master. He looked up at Sakura's desk; Spinel usually liked to sleep on his own but tonight had the sudden urge to be nearer to his Master. He padded closer to Eriol's sleeping face, and pondered his indecision.  
  
"C'mere Spinel," said Eriol sleepily and wrapped his hand around his Sun guardian.  
  
Spinel cuddled up to his Master. //Perhaps this had been a good event after all.// he thought contentedly.  
  
Kero fluttered over to his Mistress, much as he like being in Yue's body; he had missed getting to sleep like this; snuggled up tight to his Mistress. "Yue?" Sakura muttered.  
  
"No Mistress, it's Keroberos."  
  
"Get lost stuffed animal!" Muttered Syaoran darkly.  
  
Kero would have bitten the Gaki, but felt too tired. His whole body ached. //Yue pushed it to the max!// Kero thought as he fluttered over to his own bed. //Bed! I missed you!!// Kero thought happily.  
  
"Hayaannn!!" Kero sighed as he slipped under his own covers.  
  
  
  
Ruby poked Yue in the stomach. "So . . . how's it feel?" She whispered.  
  
"What?" Yue folded his arms, and looked at her coolly.  
  
"To have run complete riot for the first time in years?"  
  
"I did not run riot!" Ruby's face fell at Yue's harsh tone. Maybe it had been too good to be true. The old Yue was probably going to disappear under the repressed, boring Judgement Maker once more, she sighed. A wicked gleam flashed in Yue's eyes, "I raised *Hell*!"  
  
Ruby threw her arms around Yue, " 'Niichan! I missed you!!"  
  
After a few moments, Yue slipped his arms around Ruby. "I missed me too! Now, why don't you go to bed with Spinel?"  
  
"I was going to brush my hair and then go sleep with Touya."  
  
Yue tightened his grip on Ruby slightly. "I think a better idea would be to brush your hair, then go sleep with Spinel, because when you wake up, you won't find you've been shaved *bald*." He pulled back to look her in the face, "Understand where I'm coming from?"  
  
She nodded and strode mutely into the bathroom. Yue shook his head and stepped into Touya's bedroom.  
  
  
  
Ruby brushed her hair, she'd missed it. Being Suppi had been fun, and she had gone back to her past. She had run complete riot, had got messy, and sticky, and wet, and played games again. Her brushing slowed.  
  
She looked up, at herself in the mirror. She'd done that a lot since her creator had died. She'd been a plump happy child, but then her Master had died, and she had become very self-conscious. She realised, that she looked the way she did because it was the only thing she could control. She couldn't control Clow's death, or how Spinel reacted to her, but she could control her looks.  
  
Ruby Moon set the brush aside and glided along the corridor, she took each of the hairpins, she usually left in her hair when she slept, out of her hair and let each pin drop to the floor.  
  
She crept into Sakura's bedroom and curled around her brother and their new Master.  
  
"I thought you were going to brush your hair . . ." murmured Spinel.  
  
"I'll brush it in the morning . . . I just wanna be close to my family right now."  
  
Eriol smiled deeply in his sleep. Somewhere in his subconscious a certain dead magician was doing high fives with his half reincarnation . . . and chanting 'Who's da man?! We're da man!' for some bizarre reason . . . Then again, this *was* Hiirawagizawa Eriol's mind . . .  
  
  
  
Yue swept across Touya's room. He paused briefly to consider the sleeping form of the elder brother of his new Mistress. He really did look a lot like Clow, //Right down to that little mole on his---// Yue shook his head and carried on to the window.  
  
He gazed out briefly as he allowed the transformation to take place.  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito blinked. He was standing near the window of Touya's bedroom.  
  
//What the--?//  
  
"Psst!"  
  
Yukito jumped. He looked around the room to see who was calling him. Touya was fast asleep.  
  
"Psst! Behind you!"  
  
Yukito turned towards the window again; he didn't see anyone outside, //where was that-//  
  
"GAH!!" He jumped back as he realise his reflection wasn't his reflection; it was someone else's. "Wh-who are you?!" Poor Yuki was a little unsettled by this.  
  
"Shhh! Or you'll wake him," the ghostly reflection nodded towards Touya.  
  
Yukito moved closer to the window. The being that looked back was as pale as he was, similar chin, similar fringe, the only difference was the eyes, which looked as if they were purple.  
  
"I prefer to describe to them as amethyst." The being chuckled at Yukito's inner musings.  
  
"You can read my mind?"  
  
The being smiled knowingly and patted his chest.  
  
Yukito mimicked his motion. It finally clicked, "Yue!"  
  
Yue nodded, Yukito dipped his head respectfully, "Konbanwa, it's a pleasure to meet you . . . demo . . ."  
  
"They'll explain in the morning . . ." The Moon guardian understood the Snow Bunny's confusion. "I just wanted to tell you . . ." the ghostly guardian smiled slightly and pressed his translucent hand against the glass, "I missed you . . . Good night Yukito."  
  
Yukito smiled and pressed his very real pale hand against the reflection's, "Good night Yue."  
  
And with that he climbed into bed next to Touya. Yuki had fallen fast asleep by the time Touya had rolled over and muttered "Kero! Get out of my bed!"  
  
When 'Kero' wouldn't respond; Touya rolled him out of his bed. Burying his head back into the pillow, Touya muttered darkly, "And stay out!"  
  
  
  
The Sun streamed cheerfully into the room and on to the small, pink blanketed bed. Sakura moaned slightly and shuffled deeper under the covers. Syaoran tighten his grip on Sakura and pulled the blanket over their heads. "Bloody Sunlight!" He swore.  
  
Eriol shuffled slightly under the covers and waved his hands in the general direction of the curtains. They slid shut compliantly with the Spell as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked down on Tomoyo and grinned, shrugged and lay back down. He decided he was never a trendsetter, and choose not to be the first up.  
  
The first up was actually Sakura, she'd gotten used to waking up without her alarm clock. She stretched and yawned contentedly. // Today is a great day . . .// she thought happily, // . . . a great day for good! //  
  
She looked around, Tomoyo and Eriol were still curled up around each other, and Ruby and Spinel had shifted slightly but they were still in the same Yin-Yang position they were in last night, Kero's bedroom/drawer was still open, but Yue's body was gone.  
  
"Kero?" she said quietly. Sakura shifted Syaoran's arm off her waist, and put on her slippers, tied her hair back, and slipped on her robe.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka blew the steam away from the top of his coffee. He picked up the morning paper and started to read. "Sakura? You're up early." He said as his daughter entered the kitchen, he noticed her slightly lost look, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen Ker- I mean Yu- Yukito?" she stuttered. Fujitaka smiled gently and half turned in his chair to answer, "No, I---" Her father's eyes went slightly unfocused. "It's Sunday, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion, "Clow-sama?"  
  
Clow smiled and nodded once, before her father's eyes refocused on her. Fujitaka blinked, "Who dear?"  
  
"No-one," Sakura smiled, and spun on her heel and ran back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Touya yawned as he stirred; he still expected Yue to come screaming into his room demanding that he wake up and brush Kero's hair. He reached over to pull the blanket over his head. Touya opened his eyes when he realised that blanket wasn't in the bed. He sighed and leant over the edge of his bed. He banged his fist down on what he assumed was Kero's head.  
  
"Baka! Gimme back my blanket!"  
  
Yuki's bleary amber eyes peered out from under his whitish grey mope of hair, "Hmm?"  
  
Touya sighed sharply and grabbed Yukito by his hair. "I said 'gimme back my blanket'."  
  
Yukito suddenly transformed into Yue. "Get your hands off our hair!" Yue growled.  
  
"Look, whether you're in Yukito's form or Yue's; you don't intimidate me! Blanket now!"  
  
Yue motioned Touya closer. Touya narrowed his eyes and sat back. Yue sighed and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"It's Sunday," Yue said, and looked at Touya, waiting for the dark haired boy to wake up properly.  
  
Touya's mouth fell open. //Sunday?! That means it's---//  
  
The thought was never finished as he leapt on to Yue; "It's Sunday!!" he cried exuberantly, and rained down the first of several passionate kisses upon Yue's silvery face.  
  
"Mwha! SUN- mwha! -DAY- mwha!!" Touya rejoiced, as he punctuated each syllable with a kiss.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Master." A voice said sedately.  
  
Eriol cracked open an eye to see Spinel looking down on him. "Good morning Spinel."  
  
Sakura burst into the room. "Everyone wake up!! It's Sunday!! It's over!!"  
  
Tomoyo sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Sunday? That means . . ."  
  
"KA-BOOOOOO!!!" Kero leapt out of his drawer. "It's Sunday!!" He spotted Sakura, "Sakura-chan! You'll make me a Modern-yaki, with extra noodles? Modern-yaki, Modern . . ." he flew at her and clutched her little peach nightgown. His beady little eyes opened largely and started to water, pleadingly. " . . . -Yaki?"  
  
"Kero-chan!! Of course I'll make you a modern-yaki! I'll make any type of Yaki you want!!" she cried as she grabbed him by the paws and whirled him around the round.  
  
"Wai!!" He jumped up, "Modern-Yaki, Modern-Yaki, Modern-Yaki!" He chanted as he pranced about her room. "I'm having a Modern-Yaki, To-DAAAAY!!"  
  
He leapt on to her bed in his large lion form and started to prance on it. "Modern-Yaki, Modern-Yaki, Modern-Yaki!"  
  
"OIIIIII!!!" Cried Syaoran, "GET OFF ME!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura sped down the hall to see if her Oniichan was awake. "Oniichan!! Oniichan! Wake up!! It's Sunday!!"  
  
Just as she placed her hand on the door, it swung open. She almost fell over, when a pair of strong pale white arms caught her. She looked up and saw Yukito crouching down beside her, warm amber eyes staring at her with concern, "Be careful, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Yukito!!" She squealed, "Yukito!!"  
  
"Hai, hai!" He smiled, "Yue tells me something strange happened."  
  
"Touya told you-wait! *Yue* told you?! But how?!"  
  
"Let's exchange our tales over breakfast shall we? I'm famished."  
  
As Sakura turned and ran into her own room, Yukito stood and smiled. He felt a warm arm slip around his waist, and his smile broaden. Yukito giggled lightly and allowed himself to be pulled gently back on to the bed. "So I gather you and Yue just had some fun?"  
  
"Yeah," Touya worked hard to make it look like he hadn't have any fun with Yue. "We did, but it didn't last long, must be because I didn't get much. . ." he looked meaningfully into Yukito eyes, "*sleep* *all* week!"  
  
Yukito's eyes briefly flashed amethyst as he leant forward and push Touya down.  
  
"Maybe we should try and catch up. . ." his voice dropped to a husky edge, "Don't want you to miss out on *sleep* now. . . do we?"  
  
  
  
Later that day. . .  
  
As the returned guardians, their Masters, and their friends and relatives talked over the week's events.  
  
Clow joined Nadeshiko. "Is this really how you planned this?" She asked quietly. "I mean, my daughter as the Card Mistress and everything . . ."  
  
Clow sniggered, "Of course, this is how I planned it . . . it's not like this whole Clow Cards thing was one giant, horrible, terrible mistake of mine and that I am now one lucky son-of-a-gun that your daughter happened to find the book . . ." he shook his head, "Of course, this is how I planned it, almost exactly how I planned it all!"  
  
She didn't quite believe him but she didn't press the topic, "Not one of your best Spells," she chuckled lightly.  
  
"Just a little messy." He replied. The two ghostly figures floated over them children as they told Yukito excitedly about what had happened while he had been under. "Hmm. . ." Clow added thoughtfully "Perhaps you're right."  
  
Touya looked straight at them, and stood. He paused in the doorway, and looked at them, indicating he wanted to talk to the out in the corridor.  
  
Once the door was closed, Touya turned to Clow. "Not one of your best Spells."  
  
"Yes," Clow nodded "That's what your mother said,"  
  
Touya raised his hand, and beckoned Clow's floating ghostly form closer. Clow dipped and put his feet on the ground, "What?"  
  
Touya smiled and pulled his fist back.  
  
"Touya!" Cried his mother, "You can't hit ghosts!!"  
  
"Yeaaah!" Said Clow tauntingly. "Have some respect for your respectful dead!"  
  
"Go hit Eriol!" Said Nadeshiko brightly.  
  
Both men turned to her; "You're supposed to be sweet and unthreatening!" Said Clow.  
  
"After the hell you put my children through?!"  
  
"Good idea mother." Said Touya and walked back into his sister's room.  
  
While Nadeshiko floated back into the room to get a ringside seat, Clow thought about what had happened.  
  
During the week, the Kinomoto Residence had been home to many, many happy memories that were sometimes painful (like the time when Eriol had dropped several *hard coconuts on Syaoran's head, or like the time Yue had been bouncing on Kero's back in the bath, or even when Yue and Ruby had pretended to have run away), sometimes revengeful, (like the time Spinel found out that he could now drop kick Ruby out the window, or when Kero ran naked in the house, or when Kero threw Yue into the washing machine) and sometimes just plain weird (like the time the four guardians got so drunk they were bouncing off the walls for no other reason other than the fact the walls were just *there* or were yelling their names at each other for no logical reason at all.).  
  
Ah, yes, many, many, many happy memories.  
  
And of course, they all found out about each other's strengths and weakness, and had discovered that maybe it wasn't as fun as they thought it was to pull bigger and more elaborate stunts on each other.  
  
Clow Reed smiled, and began to walk away. //indeed . . .// he thought, // . . .exactly how I planned it all!//  
  
He paused as he remember there was one more facet of the Spell that would lie dormant until the four supernatural guardians were to be reunited once more, and the Sakura book unsealed by the next Cardcaptor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, well," Clow Reed shrugged and chortled evilly, "Just wait until next time . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
And so our harrowing tale of mystery and intrigue, of bravery and valour, of golf clubs and soap bars ended . . . all thanks to The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!  
  
DrM: Konnichiwa Minna-chan! Welcome to the end of "The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow." So. . . [Clasps hands expectantly] how was it? Did you enjoy it?  
  
Yue: Say no! say NO!!  
  
Kero: why? I thought you had fun?  
  
Yue: well, I did but she was still mean!  
  
Ruby: well, I had fun!  
  
Spinel: nobody cares what you think! All DrM wants to know is what the readers thought!  
  
DrM: that's very true! Please R&R ladies and gents, I love it! Hey Clow!  
  
Clow: yeah?  
  
DrM: What did you think?  
  
Clow: I had fun, although . . . [re-read chapter] I'm not that dirty minded!  
  
Eriol: oh, yes we are!  
  
Clow: oh no we're not!  
  
Eriol, Ruby and Spinel: OH YES WE ARE!!  
  
Clow, Kero and Yue: OH NO WE AREN'T!!  
  
Eriol, Ruby, Spinel, and Syaoran: OH YES WE ARE!!  
  
Clow, Kero, Yue and Sakura: OH NO WE AREN'T!!!  
  
DrM: [shuts the curtains] I'm sorry minna-chan! It's Panto season here! Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Please R&R!! Hon na na!!  
  
Everyone stands on stage and takes a huge bow . . . and runs off, yelling 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KAAAAAAA!!' 


End file.
